Lost in the wilderness (FSOG)
by deaconlost
Summary: CG is outed from society and family: AS is hiding in the woods; afraid. Two scar-ed frighten and lonely people are thrown by fate into each others paths. How will they manage, not only their own demons, but family, friends and Enemies. Lost in a Roman wilderness of pain. they must forge a live. not only themselves but with everyone around them. AS is 19/CG is 23 24
1. Chapter 1 Expatriate Familian

Lost in the wilderness

note: Capital is loud: Bold Capital are shouts. Bold is harshly said. underline means real place or some one else words. italics means dream/remembering a earlier moment, direct quotes.

T-pov

Ding! Ding!

The elevator doors open, I rush to the foyer. No one was signaled up, and I was too late to check the CCTV. I smooth my t-shirt and sweatpants. The door opens to a piss-off DR. Grace Grey. Her nose is broken and she's racooned.

 **"Taylor! Get me a tall vodka. Tell Christian to get down here, dressed.** And Send his submissive away. Her services will not be tolerated."

She marches into the great room, sits on the couch and stare daggers at me. I get her drink and rush upstairs. I take my backup key. I open the door, afraid at what I will see.

Grey is pounding the bitch over a padded table she's tied to. She screams in bliss. Grey stops, stares at me.

"your Mother is here pissed off! She says get your ass downstairs dressed and your submissive will not be tolerated, she needs to leave."

"What do you mean?" he looks at me stunned.

"your Mother is here pissed off! She says get your ass downstairs dressed and your submissive will not be tolerated, she needs to leave. She knows about this shit." I say sweeping my hand.

"Release her. Susannah our contract is over." He says rushing from the room. I release the pissed off bitch. I can't believe I've only been on the job two months. If Gail wasn't here I'd be gone, money or no money. I hustle the Bitch to her room, she dresses and grabs her stuff and flees. I enter to a screaming Dr. Grey.

 **"YES! I'm pissed off. Alice Waters broke my Nose in the ER and publicly berated me over your fuckup lifestyle."**

"Who is Alice Water?"

"Alice Waters is a Coping Together client. Who caught her fourteen-year-old son in Eliana Lincoln dungeon. The police were called and Eliana scrapbook of victims was found. You are number twenty-two out of forty-eight bye the way. The police and Mrs. Waters believe Eliana assertions that you supported and encourage her evil shit. Your Father is right now sorting out that bullshit!"

"Mother I never knew there were others. She told me I was the only one. I'm sorry. Please?"

Dr. Grey walks to the elevator and press the button. Turning to her son. "I will schedule with your PA when, we allow you to participate in the family again." I watch him crumple to the ground. The Dr. coldly enters the Elevator and push the button. " **MOM please?** " Christian cries as the door closes.

Helping him up, he staggers to his office. I watch him call his father. Call declined. His brother; call declined. His grandparents; call declined. He dials one last number.

"Mia? Please talk to me? I'm sorry! Please don't throw me away?" he turns smashes the cell phone and the glass topped desk to pieces. I watch in horror as he pounds hole in the walls. The billionaire is deranged. I retreat to the security office.

I check a few minutes later, the office is quiet; but the upstairs is noisy. I creep up the stairs the dungeon is being wrecked. I see a chest of small drawer fly out the doorway and smash a hole thru opposite wall. Piece of sex toys, whips, parts of the chesterfield couch litter the hallway. I creep back down to my room to change into street cloths. I think Dr. Flynn has a rubber room for Grey

I hear the "Ding! Ding" as the Elevator arrives again.

Running out of my quarters; I watch Grey broken image as the doors close. Shit I run for the freight Elevator to stop him. I get to the Garage as the R8 tears out of the parking space, side swiping a wall as he leaves the parking area. Shit. I rush back upstairs to get keys and my cell. I need to call Barney and get the tracker going in the car, notify Roz the world has fallen apart.

c-pov

I race to the airfield. I open the hanger to my helicopter. I hook up the trolley to the R8 and drag the bird out of the hanger; ripping the bumper off the Audi. I check the fuel; it good. I pre-flight and start the helicopter up. I call the tower. Lie my ass off to take off. I've not yet soloed.

I launch into cold Saturday evening. I fly westward unsure of what I am doing. I drop to tree top and live out my fantasy of combat helicopter pilot. Swerving and skimming the tree tops. My last hooray?

Moonlight lite skies guide me thru surreal forest valley. I see the ocean fallen under the distance orange glow of the last dregs of sunlight. I swing over in a hard bank to dive nearly skiing the struts on the Chehalis River. I pass under a bridge; I think highway 107; the town north must be Montesano. Skim the river till I see the lights of the Central Park township. I bank hard north into the mountain forest. Gaining altitude as the mountains loom.

 **BOOM! BOOM!**

The gauges die as the helicopter swing uncontrollable around in a dead spin. I've lost rudder and the engines. Both are dead, I can smell the fuel burning. I auto rotate into the forest. I see a creek, I try to get there to the open space.

 **BAM!**

I am in the creek, upside down and the cockpit is filling with water. Is this my end at twenty-three years old. I have lost everything. I blackout as the water reaches my head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake on the rocky shore of a creek. I can see my copter still burning. I don't know how I got here. how I am alive. I try to move, by I can't. I can wiggle my toes and fingers so I think I'm ok. I strain turning my head to a large dog. Baring its teeth at me. I see a strange metal tag swing from its neck.

I wake to a cool drip of water on my forehead. I blink and look into the deepest blue eyes. Her face is half-hidden in the darkness of her hair. I feel her gentle touch. The fire from the helicopter still burns, although its low and almost gone.

I fade to the darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I wake in a hospital room, sterile and bleak. The monitors goes off as I see the surrounding. I fade back to blackness.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I feel a gentle hand on my cheek. I wake to blue eyes; half of her face still hidden by her hair. She smiles and walks away, nurse and doctors rush in to check me out.

"Do you know your name?"

"Christian Grey"

"Do you know the date?"

"August."

"It's December. You've been in a coma for almost four months. Tomorrow is Christmas."

"We've notified your executor."

"The girl?" I ask. He looks at the nurse?

"We don't know, she just comes and sits with you sometimes. Maybe your security guy knows"

I let the room disappear, trying to put the piece back together. As the damage of my life returns to my mind. I struggle to get up. I pull the catheter out, and stagger weakly to the bathroom. Sitting on the shower seat. I let the water assault my skin and mind. The flash of my face in the mirror, a deep jagged scar tattoos my left cheek, another runs from right shoulder to my left short ribs. Frankenstein, I have become.

Staggering out, I check the closet. The clock says midnight. I have cloths, just a t-shirt and jeans. No sock, underwear or shoes. I dress, it seems to take a long time. I stagger down the hall. Away from the nurse station. I finally wander out into the bitter cold. I look around me; the sign of the Olympia General Hospital glares at me.

I look about the parking lot, its nearly empty. I head for the distance road. An ancient truck cruise up beside me. A large dog sneers at me thru the open window. The beast seems familiar, I stare at the metal discs hanging from his collar.

"What a ride Sailor?" sultry voiced blue-eyed siren smiles at me.

"yea." I fumble with the door and finally manage to climb into the truck, she hands me a thermos. Our hands touch, we drop the thermos as the electric surge thru us. We both stare stunned at our reaction. She picks up the thermos and hands it to me, the electric surge is still there.

I fumble drinking the chicken noodle soup. I feel better as the road lulls me to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake to sun rays beams filtering thru the trees into my window. A bright shiny day, I struggle to sit up, where am I. who am I? really who am I? who do I what to be? The CEO? The DOM? The Pilot? The scared little boy? What do I want. Who is the real me?

I lay back down; watching the dust motes dance along the rays. Tiny floaters, soars, and flies along the golden ray. I feel her, slide into bed. Cuddle to me. I turn to innocent fearful blue eyes. leaning down I kiss her lips. Letting the world dissolve into heaven.

Xxxxxx

She bits my lip, waking me. I look at her as she shimmy's out of bed, her face partial covered by her hair. I grab her hand; pulling her back to my body. I marvel at her feel. Her soft gentle hands stroke my chest. Making my heart soar with pleasures I've never thought about.

She's touching my chest! I should freeze, push her away. But I can't its like I'm connected and I can't bear to be apart. I shift her hair. She freezes!

I stare into blue eyes filling with pain and terror. I see the reason for the hair hiding half her face. The scarring is brutal. A terrible shredding and burning from near left her eye to her ear. I cup the scar, pulling her into my lips. Taking her fear and pain. Making the past fade into nothing.

Loving her; banishing the fear and pain into pleasure and bliss. Lips finding and healing her, healing me. We make out in the soft bed, with sun light rising higher in the window pane.

"Stop. We need to eat. I'll bring some food."

"ok, what's your name Angel?"

"Anna, just Anna." She says skipping out the door.

Xxxxxxxxx

She brings a tray of food, a hot thick stew and yeasty bread. Fruit cocktail and candy kisses. Sitting on the bed we eat, not talking. It's strange to be able to connect without words, without conscious thought. Looks, gestures make all our needs and desires plain as if we spoke.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Day one: carrick-pov

I final get the stupid DA to listen to the evidence and not Eliana ranting. After video tapes of her talking about her pets is found. She finally shut up. Her attorney is handcuffed and taken away as one of her minions.

I am pissed and tired. Graces has gone over the edge, Elliot has driven her out to the farm. After her rage at Escala at Christian. She stopped at a bar down the street and proceed to power drink four-hundred dollars in liquor. Thank god she calls Elliot before starting. Elliot took her to the hospital where they pumped her stomach to limit alcohol poisoning. Now near midnight she on the way to her parents.

I look at my phone, only one call from Christian; hours ago. I head to the firm. Not looking forward to tomorrow. I finally around three am lay on my couch a fitfully sleep.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"yes?"

"Mr. Grey. Jason Taylor Christian CPO. Christian helicopter is down somewhere West of Tacoma. His status is unknown. The police plan a search in the morning."

"What our you saying? Why was he flying. Did he not get how serious this shit is?"

"Yes, I am aware of the shit he is in. An I understand your angry. But your son left Escala unhinged and is flying without a license. Everyone here believe the Copter is down intentional. So, when we find his remains, I'll be sure to notify your sorry ass. You people just made everything that troll bitch said come true. You can talk to Miss Bailey from now on." Slam! I stare at the phone. What does it all mean?

I lay back replaying the conversation. Christian flew his helicopter without a license? Intentional crashed? What the fu ##k did he mean; unhinged? What was Elaina telling him? Questions and more questions. I drift off into a fit full sleep.

Thomas my partners shakes my shoulder. He looks like shit. I bet I look worse.

"Christian was found on Bear Creek outside of Montesano, he's' in Olympia general. In a coma. What do you want done?"

"write up a transfer of executor to you. I can't handle everything right now. Hopefully he wakes soon. Call his COO Roz get thing settle till we can all sit down and work this family disaster out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

December 24

I look at the family gathered around the great room of Grey Manor. This Christmas is depressing, we didn't even decorate the house or a tree. The cell phone in my hand. Thomas told me Christians' awake. How do we handle this? I know the kids have sneaked down to the hospital to see him. But Gracie's is still pissed and depressed. She quit the hospital and nearly drown in alcohol. I had to declare the house dry, a force her to therapy.

It seems to work to a point. I'm still not sure what her problem is. Christian sex life, publicly humiliation, the Lincoln betrayal. I just don't know.

"that was Thomas. Christian has woken up. what do you what to do?"

"We will go tomorrow a see him. If he refuses to listen to reason. I don't know how we can remain family" Grace says monotone and blank-eyed.

" **Mom?** please stop making lines in the sand. Ultimatum are not going to solve the problem and for the last time **WE ARE NOT** giving up on him. Family is family. **Get your head out of your ass, MOM!** " Elliott goes off on her.

" **Elliott! I am the adult**. You children will listen to me. why aren't you upset about all his lies and betrayals. About his beating women? How did we fail with you kids?" She looks blankly out the window. The words tainted with emotions belied by her blank face and unfocused eyes.

I watch Mia get up, taking her mother's hand, dragging her upstairs to bed. Her face tells it all. She's heartbroken over this. I turn back to Elliott.

"Dad we'll go down to see him tomorrow, all of us. Even if I have to carry mom! we are never throwing away Christian or any family. Let's go throw some pig iron in the gym." Elliot says broken over the stress. I nod and we head to pump weights and run on the track. A little later Mia joins us, without saying anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas morning.

I stare at the phone; stunned and confused. Christian walked out of the hospital last night. Sometime between eleven and four am. some how the nurses screwed up. I have to tell the kids, Gracie is nearly comatose. I dread the coming days. Has Christian continued his suicide attempt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas day Taylor-pov

I watch the dawn, Gail holds me as we stand in the great room. The last four months have been terrible. Gail refuses to give up on Christian. His family has exiled him, his secrets are out. Lucky Roz has GEH in hand, after the initial loses. The company has recovered. I had Grey's destroyed dungeon removed; the now empty room stand in stark white paint and bare concrete floor.

Grey has escaped last night, how after four months in a coma; he physical could have done it. Where did he go. The police don't know. The last video at the hospital shows him leaving the parking lot. Then no other street cameras sees him. We suspect he was picked up.

"Jason, could the girl have picked him up."

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't know. We still haven't found out who she is."

"I pray they're together. She looks at him like he is her world."

"I know baby. I know. Hopefully he will call us." I say unsure or convinced, everything is still chaos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas evening. C-pov

She helps me downstairs to a couch looking out over snowy fields. Nearby forest looks eerie and foreboding. The dog lays next to her his head on her lap. Christmas cartoons play on a small TV. I just let Anna sooth me, carry the day into evening. Laying my head on her breast. I listen to her heart beat. I listen to my future.

I wake to the smell of hot food. She helps me to the table. A beautiful handmade wood inlayed table. Steaming cast-iron Dutch oven of Corned beef and cabbage. "Chris it's my family tradition."

After dinner she helps me to the couch. We sit and watch more Christmas cartoons. She lays her head on my chest. My arms around her. I turn off the TV. "Time to get up and go to bed."

She helps me back upstairs and into the bathroom. "Strip; the shower chair is already in the bath."

I do as she said. And sit under the hot water. The curtain opens, a naked Anna enters and kneels. Washing me with a cloth and soap. She moves behind me and washes my hair. Later she towels dries me, we go to bed naked and just hold each other. It's been a very happy, a strange Christmas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taylor-pov

I let the police search. I get lucky; a barber shop CCTV down the road near the freeway on-ramp shows a beat-up truck cruise by. The license plate is for a Honda Civic. The truck is like the one the girl drives. Still haven't got a good picture of her. She seems to know where ever camera in the hospital was, avoiding them.

Barney called at noon."T' man; found the beat-up truck existing Brenton rd. from highway 12 near Lake Aberdeen. The camera at the Aberdeen Hatchery show it heading north up Aberdeen Lake rd. That the same area where Grey's helicopter when down. I checked with the hatchery, the beat-up truck is a regular. Several people have cabins in and around Bear Creek and Van Winkle Creek."

"ok we will send some four-wheelers up there to spot them."

"I'd tread lightly Jason, people up there don't like strangers and even less police or anything that looks like police. They have guns, lots of guns"

"ok Barney thanks."

"Well? Roz, thoughts?"

"let him call us. See if we can id where he's at; without starting WWIII. But let him come to us."

"His family?"

"Fu #k his family. Till we know his mind and temperament. He's dealing with a lot of shit, not counting the company; the fact someone tried to kill him. Carrick refused the FAA packet on the crash. So F #K them"

"Ok. I hope we can find him, at least make sure he's ok." I worry. I know the kids have reached out to me and Roz. I've let Gail handle them. The parents are loss in the misery of the Lincolns'. Seem the two pedophiles were always working together to feed their habit. Con'ed Christian really good. Sowed the seed of mistrust, elitism and fear in both Christian and his parents.

They are screwing themselves with Christian and the other kids. Elliott's bisexuality has become public. Another nail in the social status of the parents. We will deal with them when Christian surfaces, I hope.

I head home to Escala and my woman. I feel bone tired. Who tried to kill Grey, and why didn't they try while he was in a coma? Who is the girl? and why is she hiding?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

December 26: house in the woods

"Anna. Please tell me?"

"You first."

"Ok. My birth mother was a crack whore who sold her body for drugs. Her pimp like to beat the crap out of me, burn me with cigarettes' and sell me to pervert. The scars on my chest are from the cigarettes''. I usually have haphophobia. People not even family can touch my chest or back. But you can."

"I'm so sorry, baby" she says cuddling into my arms, laying her head on my chest. Making the past fade away to just lost memories and thoughts. I hold her for a long time.

"Anna?"

"My birth father died the day after I was born. My mother remarried the first rich guy she met. My Dad 'Ray' was an officer in the Army, and pretty well off. I'm never been sure he loved her, I know he loved me. When I was ten; they divorced and she dragged me to Houston Texas. She met a man, they partied and drank, drugged. Generally, ignored me. When I was eleven they moved to Vegas, things got worse." She shutters, I hold her kissing her hair.

"when you're ready?"

"One night he came in my room and attacked me. I cut his face with broken water glass. When they got back from the hospital. He beat me into a coma. My mother told me I was out for close to four days. They just left me in the closet in my bedroom." She grabs a drink from the water bottle on the nightstand.

"After that I sleep with a knife, carried it everywhere. Then just short of my birthday; he jumped me. tried to rape me. I fought him off, he took a grill lighter to my face. Used my knife to cut me. He left to try again to get it up. I managed to run outside, down the street. Mostly naked. Till an old lady driving by, stopped me and took me to the hospital. They called Ray. He came a took me home to our house in Montesano."

I hold her as tears stain my face.

"When I was seventeen, they returned to Montesano. They crashed their car into Jose Sr. car, driving us into the river. Both cars when into the river. I can remember seeing my mother face as the cars filled with water. She was laughing at me as she died. Jose Sr. was dead on impact. Jose Jr. was all busted up. Dad was dying from a heart attack. He demanded; I save Jose. I managed to kick a window out and drag Jose to shore. I when back and dragged Dad and Jose Sr to shore. I thought about going back for mom. But her husband walked up and shot me in the chest. This scar is where the dog tags of Ray and Frank, my birth father hung on my neck. The little 25cal hit the tags at an angle and tore this scar over my right breast. Several bystanders grabbed him."

I kiss the scars and take her lips. I make sweet love to her. Making us forget the pain and horror. It's dark when we head downstairs for food. We eat in silence, letting the mood drift. Sitting on the couch, I hold her.

"Anna, is Three in jail?"

"No, he was declared incompetent and was in a mental hospital. A year ago, he escaped. That why the alarm, dog, and guns."

"I never connect with anybody till you. everyone looks at my scars. I hate people pitying me, staring at me, making me a victim."

"How did you find me?"

"fate maybe. I got cabin fever and grabbed my camping stuff; headed to bear creek to hide out, do a little painting. I heard a loud double explosion and saw your helio fall out of the sky."

"Helicopter. You pulled me out?"

"fine **Heli-O-copter**. Yes, I did and called the forest rangers on my sat phone. Not any good reception out here in the wilds." She giggles, tickling me.

 **"HAAAAAA! HAAA! STOP! YOUR GOING TO BE** _ _" I never finish the words as she crawls up my body and makes me forget everything but our heat and passion. I carry her to our bed. Yes, our bed. This is my world. The reason I exist. NOT GEH, not family, just Anna.

I wake to SGT cold nose in my face, he' hungry. I get up and feed him. Setting the tea pot on, a sleepy Anna wanders in and kisses my back, hugging me.

"Anna teach me to shoot?"

"ok, after breakfast. Now move you're non-cooking Neanderthal body out of my way. Let the Lady of Woods work" I turn kissing her lips.

"If I wasn't starving from the workout last night, I would put your sweet ass on the counter and use my tongue to make you beg me to stop giving you so, so! **Many orgasms!** "

"After we eat, you can prove that statement. If you fail. Well just say that there is a lot of floors that need scrupling."

"Yes dear! A lot of floors to take you on, scrupling them sexed. "

"Why is everything in your head, Mr. CEO sex?'

"Because sexy lady of the woods. Your so sexy, sensual, edible, perfect for me. I can't help myself. I want to make you happy, satisfied and above all else? So, addicted to me you will never leave." she put a pan of drop biscuits in the stove.

"ok, you have ten minutes till I have to start the eggs, while the biscuits cook." She smirks hopping on the counter, letting her pajama bottoms stay on the floor. Well I am hungry.

XXXXXXXXXXX

C-pov

We cuddle outside next to the fire-pit, wrapped in blankets, tomorrow is a new year. We watch the falling stars streak the star filled skies. Letting her purr in contentment. She nips my chest, sucking my nipple. Ouch! My abused equipment rebels at the blood rushing to fill it. she looks in to my eyes.

"tell me about why you were flying?"

"you know how to kill a hardon. Well lady of the woods are you sure?"

"Yes, after today we will never speak of it again. we will leave it in this year, and not the new one in two hours. So please?"

"I was out of control, horny teenager who couldn't be touched. The haphophobia drove me to drugs, alcohol and fighting. I eventually got caught steal Carrick's, my dad's whiskey. So as punishment they sent me to a family friend to do manual labor. They had just installed a pool and pavilion. So? I was tasked to move the extra dirty from the back yard to the side yard. Move all the debris to a dumpster in the driveway. The second day she stood in the kitchen window naked. Day three she brought me a ice tea, she kissed me, then got on her knees, sucked me off. She stood up and slapped me. 'good boys get sex; bad boys get beaten.'. over the next week the pattern continues till she brought me into her playroom, initialed me into BDSM as her submissive. Everyone was happy. I stopped the drugs, school, fighting. Got good grades. Parents were happy; I was getting sex. Beaten some. Taught me discipline. When I was nineteen I change from sub to Dom. She loaned me the money to start my company when my parents exiled and cut me off me for dropping out of Harvard. Till my mother confronted me I thought, stupidly thought I was the only one she abused. I wasn't, everyone abandoned me. I took the helicopter and let fate rule my live."

She cuddles to me. "Are you thru with her?"

"Yes. She a pedophile and did a lot of harm and damage to me, my family and a lot of other kids."

She kisses the tears falling down my face as reality slams me; what a fool I was. I let everyone rule and determine my life. Always trying to be what I was not and could never be. I lift her chin, looking into her soulful blue eyes. the reality of where I am right now. "you are what I want. Everything I need. With you I don't know how I could be any of the things I used to be. I don't know who I am?"

"Chris, you're my love. My boyfriend. Hopefully wife one day. You run a big company, make a lot of money. Give away a lot of money. You want to be fair, kind, respected, and loved. You are all those things. Look into my eyes? see the worship I have for you, not the face, or body. For the little boy inside of you. the man you are right know. No personas'. No airs. Just you. capsica?"

"Capsica. Our you going to deal with being the girlfriend, wife of a mega rich guy?"  
"I don't know, I can get use to the materialism, the social bullshit. The sycophants and groupies; even your family. If and only if I have you in my loving arms. Capsica?"

"I capsica and raise you two capsica. Now relax and just watch the fire light flames flicker eerie shadow about the yard. Meteorites burning in the sky. And my lips wandering your attention to ardor vices. To new dreams for the new year, our new life. Maybe even a wedding in white on sun shone black-sand beach, hidden in tropical paradise. Or should we think a wedding in sun-basked wild flowered meadow high is mountain Verde. You choose? I will make my life's mission to please you, tease you, and come to think about **TICKLE YOU!"** I end the words, tickling my girl till we merge in blissful orgasmic bonding as the clock on the log stump retreats into New Year day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jose-pov December 29

I knock on the door. I hear SGT grunting on the other side. I look around. The hidden cabin in the woods, Rays retirement house. Looks all rustic and innocent. You don't see the motion detectors, laser fencing. The wood sheathed steel doors. Bullet resistance windows. Or the at hand ready arsenal inside and around the outside. Now it's just Anna's prison. I hate she has retreated to this; I wish I could be more to help her overcome the grief and fear. I hear the bolts sliding.

My girl is smiling, that new! She seems calm and at peace. Maybe she' getting pass the evil that touch and destroyed her. "How's my sister?"

"I'm good Jose, your early?"

"Well I got a commission to film sunsets over the Bar (sand bar at the mouth of the river out-flowing into the Pacific Ocean) at the rivers mouth. So, I got your groceries, mail and four amazon packages. Here the first bag, I'll lug in the rest." I hand her the mail and one package. Heading back to the truck to get the rest.

I turn to tall copper head guy, shoe-less. **"Shit! WHO ARE YOU**!"

"Chris, you want help with the stuff or not?'

"sure?" I hand him a couple of bags of groceries. Who is this guy. I follow him into the house. Anna kisses him, I'm jealousy and elated. I wish I was kissing Adonis. But if he brings Anna out of her shell. I'm all for it. I hope he will help her escape the grief and fear that has made her a prisoner here, in her home.

After unloading the stuff, Anna hands me the outgoing mail and several handcrafted items for me to sell. To cover my fuel. "Anna walk me out."

"Anna about Chris?"

"We're together. That's all, right now. Ok?"

"He makes you happy, big sister. That all that's count. That's all Senior and Ray ever wanted for you."

"he does make me happy and safe. Tomorrow is unknown right now."

"you can't hide here forever. Lost in this Roman wilderness of pain. All the children are insane. Waiting for the summer rain" I sing to her

"Desperately in need of some stranger's hand; In this desperate land. He sets me free Jose."

I kiss my girl and head out, the cousin's I live with in Aberdeen will worry if I'm late to work at the roadhouse in Gray harbor. I play piano for the drunks, three nights a week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

February 1

Taylor-pov

I stare at Christian like he's a ghost. He looks really good, calm and health. His face is a rare bright smile. His body relaxed, with his arm around the petite girl. I now know as Anastasia 'Anna' Rose Steele. We finally spotted them a week ago. Left a package on their porch. A sat-phone and letters from Roz, Gail, Mia and Elliott.

I walk up to him, he reaches out and hugs me. WOW freaking WOW. He looks happy.

"what's the plan. Mr. Grey?"

"First. Taylor its Christian. This is my fiancée Anna, the dog is SGT. We are going to Escala. Tomorrow Grey House. Possibly Grey Manor Sunday. My Siblings are allowed up, the parents no. questions?"

"Yes. But they will wait till a better time. As Roz explained in her letter. We still haven't discovered the threat that sabotaged your bird. I've up the security with Sawyer, the blonde guy and Parks the other."

"Ok, Parks can drive the truck, it has our luggage. We'll go in the SUV." He says. I nod. We walk to the SUV. He tosses Parks the keys. "M'lady" he hands the girl into the back seat and joins her. We head out down highway 12 for home. I watch them in the mirror, they're are all cuddle up and making out. ignoring us. I see the girl look at me. her left side is always covered, I haven't found the reason. Yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx  
2hr later:

We exist the elevator to Gail standing smiling. Even though it been less than four hour, I missed her.

"Welcome home. Christian. Anna. SGT. Snacks are laid on the kitchen island. Anna let me show you the master suite and let you fresh up. Gentlemen, I believe you have some security to talk about." She hustles the girl away.

I lead Grey into the security office to go over the evidence of his helicopter crash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gail-pov

I show Anna and SGT a quick tour, she nearly swoons at the library. I can see the gentle soul she is. I read the file Welch and Barney had. Way too many missing pieces and blackout information. It's almost as if the girl existed on paper only.

"This is the master bedroom, while you freshen up; I'll sort out the clothes.?"

"Only the hard-sided items, leave the two soft side cases untouched. I'll need my kit." She takes the two-soft side bags and places them on the chair next to the window. SGT lays down next to them. She takes the small makeup case into the bathroom. I quickly sort, hang and put away the cloths. She has only a few items. I know Christian will have a wardrobe sent over from Niemen very soon.

She walks out of the bathroom, with her hair on the right side clipped back and her left side clipped forward. Shielding her left side. I know something is up with that. I should be patient. Let the girl come to me. but it's not my style.

I hug her and whisper "it's alright, you don't have to hide from me". pulling back, I move the hair. Her eyes are locked on my face. I see the burns, the scars. I kiss them to make them better. She cries in my arms. I let her vent and release. Such a beautiful person can't be defined by the evil someone inflicts on them. If I ever find the evil shit, I will cut him so bad, he will beg for me to use a rust-dull knife to cut his throat. The Kipling quote about Afghan hills pops to mind.

"Anna, anytime you need me, just call. You're such a special and precious person. Now let's clean up and feed the men before they Rampage thru our kitchen; or worse Jason orders that god-awful food from the worse afghan restaurant on the West Coast. I keep telling him **Kabul Afghan Cuisine** is the bests, but he insists Kabul Joes near the University is. I have to take Pepto even thinking about the grease inedible food they serve."

"I like **Zeitoon Grill House** in Kirkland. It was my dad's favorite. Senior liked **D'lara Mediterranean Grill** on 312st in Tacoma."

"Senior?"

"Oh. After I moved back in with my Dad, Ray; we moved in with his buddy from the Army; Jose Sr. and his son Jose Jr... Senior wife Marie was dying from cancer. She dies four years ago. The dad's died nearly two years ago. So, it's just me and Jose Jr."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Anything I should know?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sure Chris is telling Jason. That Jose will be visiting. I want him to have a room here just for him. He's finishing up his senior year in high school before going to college here in Seattle."

"Did you need to finish school?"

"No, I take online classes. I'm a college sophomore technically." She bluish and mummers. I hug her as we enter the maelstrom of my rapidly dirtying kitchen. Men are such pigs when food is about without the temperance of female company. Hell, I've caught Jason on more than one occasion spiting sunflower husk on my clean floors. **"Men!** " Anna giggles and nods. I like her giggle. Makes me all motherly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner they retire to the great room, Anna has a book. While Christian reads emails from his laptop. They look so at peace and relaxed. I hate the family will bring strife and problems. I walk into my apartment, take Jason hand. Interrupting his playing spades with Luke. Taking him to my bed. We may get to sleep around three am. The clock next to my bed says 10:30. I kiss him silly and me breathless. It's been a good day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grey house:

Roz-pov

Today Christian returns to work. He spent last night getting caught up on email, and status. He ordered a desk and office for his girlfriend. I wonder how that will go. Having her here.

"Ding!"

I turn to the elevator as Christian in his trademark suit is escorting in a petite long brown-haired girl in a simple blue MIUSOL Women's Vintage Polo Neck dress from Walmart. She's pair the blue dress with Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Lift. She screams coed, poor, and unaware. Andrea is nearly panicked at all this. The secretaries are going to tear her apart.

"Roz, my number 2 and COO. Andrea my PA. and Deborah her assistant. This is Miss. Steele: my Fiancée!"

We make our manners, she has left half of her hair pinned forward hiding that side of her face. I wonder why. He shows her his office, her office, the restroom, and the break room. Barney has a laptop set up for her. I wonder what exactly her job is?

One hour later:

"Christian, meeting in room 4. Department heads. Update and status."

"Ok be there in a minute."

I take my seat in conference room 4, looking at others shuffle in. Christian is usually first in here. I bet he stop to see his girlfriend. I'm shocked when they both walk in. he heads to his seat. Looking at Barney on his left. "Everyone on the left side of the table shift down one seat." Everyone shifts to give the girl a seat. He hands her down and kisses her neck. Very public and open. O'boy is this going to a bad day.

Within ten minutes Christian is screaming at the Telecommunication manufacturing department head; when the girl, reaches out and touch's his arm. The screaming stops and calm, focused Christian maps out what he wants done to fix the issues.

The meeting continues like that, ever time Christian get going; the girl pulls him back to sanity. The meeting was scheduled for two hours. We are done in one. I watch them wander back to her offices. Young love, I wonder if I can clone her. Christian is back on track to be a mega billionaire before he is twenty-five.

Near four o'clock I stop to check on Andre, Barney is there stalking her. I hope she give in and lets the super Geek date her.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Well Deborah is working in the mail room. She mouthed off in front of Miss Steele. Who informed me to get her off the floor or join her in the unemployment office. She didn't even ask Grey to do it. she just stood there and told me, cold and mean. I ask Grey and he told me never question Miss Steele authority ever again. What she says goes."

"Wow, she didn't seem that aggressive?"

"That the only time, the whole rest of the day she's been a model on manners and helpfulness. Even running papers down to finance for me."

"She spends her online time working on some college course between sitting in meetings with Grey." Barney says.

"does he have a moment Andrea?"

"Yes, he has the Taiwan call in twenty-minutes." Andrea says, I walk to his door, knock and enter.

"Christian any questions so far?"

"I sent you an email about five minutes ago. Let me shoot it to the printer."

"don't, I'll deal with it in minute. What is Miss Steele job here, authority?"

"She is my fiancée, my better half. Her job is to keep me level and on track. her authority is second only to me. your now third. Is that clear?" He is the cold, merciless Christian I know. He is under the girl's spell, pussy does that to guys, and some girls too. I think about the fierce little blonde from the club last week. Gwen, the college coed finishing her masters. I shake the thought and get back to brass tacks.

"I'm third uh?"

"Yes, is it a problem?"

"your going to let her make business decisions?"

"No, she doesn't do that. she will make any personnel changes that upset me, harasses me, or her. Her job is to support me. Just me. not GEH. Not anyone else. Once you get the stick out of your ass ROZ. You'll find Anna a delightful and charming person. Very quiet and unassuming."

"So? you want me to make friends with your girlfriend, not afraid I'll turn her to the home team?"

" **GO for IT**! be prepared to get your face slapped. She may even kick you where your pseudo Big Brass Balls are. I'm told it doesn't hurt like guys, but it's still painful." He laughs at me. my temper flares.

"Roz, try to make peace with her, get Andrea and the rest to try. Please? You all will be surprised by the person you find under her stoic facade." He says again so honest and earnestly.

"Ok I'll try. Get the other to try. If for no other reason you seem to need her here."

"yes Roz. I need her here. I'm still dealing with all the PR and family shit from my former sex life, style. A no I don't anymore and she's never done the BDSM stuff. So please stop the rumors, before I have to fire people."

I nod and head out. Andrea is busy on the phone and Barney has headed back down to IT nerdvana. I need some coffee. I wave away my new PA Howard, he just returned from the file room. I wander into he kitchen. The girl is there.

"Miss Steele?" she turns so that her left side is shield from me.

"Miss Bailey"

"I think we got off on the wrong foot this morning. Please call me Roz."

"Alright Roz. I would like to start over. But that isn't possible. So. for now you can call me Miss Steele" she says walking out, I throw my breakable coffee cup across the room. Christian Grey you make me want to beat the crap out of your girlfriend. I stomp out and go home to pout.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Club Z Seattle downtown district.

I dance my anger and fears away. How the little coed has gotten my goat. I should have gone to the heavy metal club to hit the pit and smash some faces. I need another drink. I step up to the bar. "Tess a double Oban with ice"

"Tess get her a large water. Cancel the Oban." The sexist voice behind me says. I want my drink! I turn to the Nosy Nellie. Shit its her. The goddesses. She takes the water and my hand and guides me to a dark, corner lounge. She sits on my lap, feeding me the water and her lips.

Later::

I lay in bed sated and at peace. She is everything I want and need. I should be happy but the brat pops into my mind.

"Rose? What is wrong?" sexy blonde asks.

"it just the bosses new girlfriend jacked me today. I tried to be nice to her. And she spat in my face."

"bullshit. You acted the bitch, she gave it right back. Your hurt she didn't kowtow to you. Admit it Rose"

"What do you mean?"

"You remember last week at Z. I wouldn't even talk to you."

"Yea?"

"because you weren't genuine. You were bitchy, bossy and conceded. You treated me like a junior executive, you talked to me like I was a peon, I should be grateful you lower yourself to talk to me. I get it: in the man-centric business world it works. But on a personal level it doesn't with people who have no interest in working with you or for you. I have my career and its no where near compatible with yours. I could date you, marry you even. But never work for or with you"

"You could marry me? really? I would like to date you, just us?"

"I'm monogamous, my last two girlfriends cheated on me. Your rep as the one-night queen is not helping you case. If we do this, and I mean if we do. I'm the butch; your girl. got it?" Gwen is all serious

"I've never been the bottom?"

"I'm no asking you to be, I want the real you, and I know it not the bossy, bitch persona you make out to be. My house my rules." Gwen smirks at me. I so want those lips on mine.

"Even if it's my penthouse?" I smirk back

 **"HAAA! HAAAA! Stop! I surrender!"** I squeal as she tickles me into submission. It's dawn before we wake. I marvel at her calm, peaceful expression.

XXXXXXX

Gwen walks me to my office, after a brief make out session against my desk. I walk her to the elevator, it opens to reveal Christian and Miss Steele.

"You must be Christian and you Miss gorgeous must be Anna. I'm Gwen Moore, Rose's girlfriend. I'll call later in the week and we can do lunch, gossip about these two. Got to go, have one last class to finish my master degree in commercial art. Rose behave. You too Christian." She hugs Anna and shakes Christian hand. And kisses me like in the movies. I stand there staring at the closing elevator door. What a woman.

I turn around to see my audience is still there. I smile at them. Christian chuckles. "Roz. Please call me Anna" says smiling Miss Steele. I see her for the first time, her simple dress, sneakers and calm gentle ways. She not my competition. "Ok. Anna. Not gossiping about me, as for Christian; tell Gwen all the good juice dirt"

"Anna don't you dare" Christian looks all worried.

"Well it depends on what juice dirt Gwen has to tell me. After all it's a tit-for tat kind of 'girlfriend' thing" I laugh: we all laughing heading to our separate offices.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliott-pov

The rain falls along the street like curtains on a clothesline. Sheets of water walk and pulse down the street. I know my reputation as a man-whore, few realize I'm bi. I always got the hots for girls and guys. I find the current club scene boring. So, I head out to go home to my new place in Kirkland. The Parents are driving me crazy. They can't seem to get their shit together. The family is breaking apart.

Shit I just sprayed a kid walking on the sidewalk. I stop and back up. I roll down the Window. "Sorry didn't see you, man"

I startle awake on my truck's bench seat. My jaw hurts. I look at the Hispanic shit, nearly buff like me, laughing at me. I sit back up and punch; he's staggering back across the sidewalk. Taking off the seat-belt, I step out of the truck.

I sit in the rain, working my jaw. My t-shirt is mostly gone. the kids' shirt is mostly gone. his hard body, hardens me. I want to kiss him. He leans over. And kisses me. I melt onto my back, bring him with me. making out on a dark rain-soaked street corner. We rise and head to my house. This guy is so frigging hot, I let him lean into me, as we drive thru the rain.

Arriving at my house in Kirkland, "what's your name?"

"What's yours?'

"Elliott."

"Jose"

"Jose come in and let me make love to you."

"ok"

Xxxxxx

Dawn breaks thru the windows, I feel Jose snoring softly in my chest. Last night I realized this is all I was ever looking for. I've fallen so in love. But I need to get some work done, before going over to Christian to meet the girl. To see if; Mia and I can repair out relationship.

I walk in to my bed room. **"Smack** " he jumps " **Yelp** , hey man. Its to early. Man wake me later."

" **smack** ; up Jose I have to get some work done, it's nearly noon."

"Shit! I'm late for lunch." He jumps up and rushes too get dressed. "Elliott can you drop downtown at my sister's place?"

"Sure man. What the address?"

"Penthouse in Escala. Its near_"

"Your Anna's brother?"

"yea?"

"Wow! Man, I'm Christian brother."

"OMG! Were dating brothers. This is so cool!"

"yea I think?"

"Elliott don't be like that. we have something special. I want more, don't you?"

"Yea I want more, I want tomorrow with you. but Their shit is going to complicate this. But I want to try"

"So, do I, but I have three months left in high school."

"Shit! How old are you?"

"Eighteen. To your twenty-five. Old man. I'm to buff to be a twink, and you're too sweet to be a bear. SO, baby, let's get dress, I believe we are both late for lunch."


	2. Chp 2 strife,wife,family,friends,enemies

Lost in the wilderess02:

strife,wife, family, friends,enemies

 _The sun will shine, the moon will glow and still I stand here in mortal throes. That world I think I exist within. Is just the fantasy of my madman's bliss. To hunt the mind, for fertile threads. To bend the spoon with my head. Lament the sorrows, lament the rain. Lament all I have lost, burdened with this pain._

 _I stare out the window thru thick mesh, wishing for a castle in the clouds. Wishing for the rain to hide my ill mood. I wish I was dead, I wish I was alive. Not caught between my parent's strife, nor the war in my head. The chains on my wrist and legs. I will never break from this place and time, forever it will define, me._ "reflection in the Quiet room, 1980, James W."

The poem from a madman locked in a nut house. I remember finding the pamphlet book in a middle school library. Floats thru my mind, how parallel it is to my live. A throwaway kid, loner and considered insane, lock in a nuthouse for failing to conform. Should I do the same, suicide on an east-coast beach as the sunrose. Why does everything I touch get injured, dies. Am I the albatross of fame. Soon Anna and Gail will return from the hospital. I know Grace was stunned when Anna counter punched. The third jab missed Grace and struck Carrick in the chin.

Gail thinks Anna broke her wrist. I hope not. It took Jason, Elliott and Jose to hold me down. Sawyer got the shitty job of throwing my parent out. Mia said she was taking Grace to the ER, her jaw may need to be wired. I worry about Mia, she is caught between us and she loves us both. This caused Parks to drive Gail and Anna to the ER down near Boeing Field.

All I can do is wait and worry. Wait and worry. A bad mantra in my head. I shake with need to explode. Before I would have blamed myself for all this. Now I just laugh and ignore the bullshit; everyone is responsible for our own shit. I didn't cause my parents to go off the deep end, I didn't cause Elaina to abuse me, and I Damm well didn't cause my mother to smack Anna's face as a greeting.

Everything went so well last week with Anna meeting my brother and sister. They convinced us, me to try with the parents. I arranged for a private section in the Fairmont dining room. Hoping the public space would temper their issues. It just seemed to egg Grace on more.

I pace the floor, wearing a trench in the marble with my feet. I should have gone with them, but they insisted we (Jason and me) stay. Stupid guys like us just get in the way. I am forced to wait and worry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a-pov

Highway north to Seattle:

My wrist is in a cast, Chris is going to freak-out over it. Gail is still worried about my mental state over the unprovoked attack by Grace. She said such hateful things about Elliot and Chris. She can accept Elliott being the premier man-whore of Seattle, but not if he's gay or worse 'bi'. Making like me and Jose are gold-digging whores and con artist. Latching on to precious sons'.

I try to let the current world fade to a better place. I see the trees and remember the magical days after New Year's. Our wandering walks in the woods surrounding our cabin. The magical bubble of just the two of us.

 _The scents after the rains, the animals singing and scurrying thru the underbrush. Chris 's arm around my shoulder, my head on his shoulder. My hand stuck in his back pocket, playing with his tight ass. The sweet breath teasing my hair._

" _how will I live in your world?"_

" _As my wife, my partner. However, you wish."_

" _Chris get real, please? I'm just not? Right! For you back in the city."_

" _Anna. Your so wrong. Babe! Your everything I want and need. I don't need some perfect ex-model air head. Or some Society acceptable horse. I need the girl who looks in my eyes and see and knows my soul."_

" _Soul stealer, uh?"_

" _Yepa. Soul stealer, perfect little Anna Banana. Shall I show you how perfect you are to me?"_

" _Yes. Show me!" I pull away, teasing him, hiding behind trees and scrubs till we are in the forest mulch. The Clothes fly thru the air as Sgt lays down and snores._

 _I scream for god, Chris and mercy as waves of bliss rip from my throat._

I stare out the window as the grey concrete walls of the basement garage, home sweet home. O'Joy?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night.

We wander the moonlit sidewalk along the Sound, headed north along the Sound. Jason and Gail trail us, with Sawyer leap frogging ahead in the SUV. We don't need to talk, we have said all we intend to say. Now its just emotions passed back and forth. Soft touches and feather kisses. We are lost in our bubble of walking our dog.

We pass a loud boat party, a screaming couples fight, homeless and druggies fall behind our pace. The nights' wildlife of Seattle. We walk till we are ready to head home. I look about confused. Where the hell are we? I look at Chris.

"West Point Lighthouse, Discovery Park. About seven and half miles I think?"

"Where is everyone else?"

"Right here." We turn to Sawyer standing near the Lighthouse tower. "We're parked near the radio tower" shrugging pointing at the fog shrouding obelisk.

I shrug. Looking into his bright happy eyes. "We have work tomorrow babe. Shall we alight into the Carriage, My lady?"

"Why you Cad. What will my betroth say about your forward manners?"

"That depends My lady. If I do this" he tweaks my nipple. " **Christian!"**

He smacks my ass, chasing me thru the Lighthouse builds and grounds. SGT dances about us, his leash trailing his playful dance. Till Chris captures me against the SUV. Making me whither in need and lust.

"Alright you two. Let's get home before you get everyone arrest for lewd and obscene conduct." Gail giggles at us. As SGT head poke beside her's. He's already alight into the SUV, the traitor.

We get in the back while Red faced Sawyer mumbles about his single status.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mia-pov four days later

"dad why?" as we sit on the dock next to the boat house.

"Mia?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why mom, you, **All** this bullshit about cutting loose Christian?"

"Your Mother saw her careful crafted world collapse. All her fears and worries came true. She believes she failed you, Elliott and especial Christian."

"Why not move on? Make a new start?"

" **IT's** hard when you are older to start over. Even harder when your support system proves to be the enemy. Friends leave you high and dry. Family attacks and exiles you. Didn't you wonder why Bob doesn't call, or the Grand's have limited their visits to almost nothing."

"But Christian is better, he has Anna now. All those things the bitch troll lead him into is gone. They want a new start; They are making a new live. **A I will** not step aside, let them go. I will have a relationship with my brothers. Both!"

"Mia, I have never demand you chose. Not you or Elliott. Your mother will come around. We will in time make amends. I promise."

"Dad? I wish I could believe that. But I don't. Your hiding things from me. You are distance, More often here physical and somewhere else mental. You need to be honest with me?"

"We're broke, your mother lifestyle, social scene. The down turn in the economy. The retirement of several partners and the new lawyers aren't bringing in the big clients. Coupled with Christian's COO moving their business to another firm. We are broke. I'm trying everything not to lose the house."

"Dad? Will selling the house and downsizing make a dent?"

"Yes. But it would kill your mother. This house is all she has left of her identity."

"Dad, she will survive. You both will if you stop thinking about what people think and start believing you can just take one step at a time; to move forward. Please?"

"I wish I had your faith. I'm scared. Really scared. Everything I've counted on has failed me."

"You counted on the wrong things. Dad? Please count on us. All three of us."

"Alright Mia. I will try. First we need to find a place to live once we sell this place."

"No, we have a place to stay. Elliott's place is big enough. Till we get the money straight. Mom will have to buck up and get along with Jose. That is the price of restarting our lives and relationships."

"when did my daughter get so smart and assured?"

"I always was like this. Everyone preferred Mia the Air head. Not Mia the honor student, brainy Mia, competent Mia. Mia the peacemaker. The dutiful daughter Mia has been on deck since this disaster started. Now it is Time for Mia Grey to be just Mia Grey."

"OK! I? we put to much on you and Elliott. I'm so tired. I just want to sleep. Just sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Your mother took a sleeping pill. I should take one."

I take him by the hand and to his and mom's room. She is sleeping soundly. I check her pulse and dad changes into his pajamas. Helping him take the pill, petting his face as the drugs take him. I need to move forward and that means seeing Christian. Making him see the need to support are parents.

Xxxxx

Escala an hour later:

"Christian what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I just don't know. I want to help but I can't leave myself vulnerable or put Anna in danger"

"Please Christian. Just try." I should have added 'for me'. but I know better. Christian is unsure of how and what to do about this. I don't envy his indecision. I don't know how we can make anything with this pile of mud.

"Christian? Would you get me a glass of ice water? Please?" Anna says. He leaves the great room.

"Mia. What we will do is help stabilize their financials. Help you move them into Elliott's if he wishes. Move your mother into productive employment. (holding her hand up to stop me) She is sitting in that house. Self-harming herself and others. She needs to create a new identity. She was happy as a doctor, but she needs to be fulfilled with it. The social stuff is what killed her. She has to refocus on what she is good at and leave the rest behind her."

"ok? I think we can do that. She always was happiest working at the hospital. But the infighting and politics of the place wore her down. Maybe spent more time at the Free clinics'. But the money?"

"Mia, we can help her find a balance. She just has to try a move forward and not backwards."

"Ok. What about Dad?"

"your fathers' problem, is his need to think he must be super dad, never making a mistake. Never being a failure."

" **He is not a failure!"**

"Mia of course he is not a failure. The only person who **thinks that; is him** _._ He needs to simplify his life. Make decision based on what is good for him and Grace. You kids are more than settled."

"Anna. I'm so unsure?"

"Mia your unsure because you think you have to carry the family. You don't! you only need to carry yourself. Everyone will work out a relationship with the others. Some will be good, some stiff, some tolerated. But we will have a relationship." Anna says as Christian reenters with a glass of ice-water. Handing it to her. He sits down wrapping his arm around her. The picture of love and devotion.

"Mia. Sawyer will drive you home."

I should argue, should pout. But I'm so tired. "Ok. See you guys? When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. By then I will have a clear picture of the money and debts. Start making a plan that Dad can live with. Sawyer escort my sister back to Bellevue."

"ok. See you guy's tomorrow. I love you both." I say getting tear eyed. I head out. it's not till the elevator doors close that I see the boy in my face. The Guy who took us home the night Anna broke her wrist on Dad's chin. Mom's jaw was only a hairline, but she lost two teeth. The Doctors got them back in.

Looking up, into deep blue eyes. I tremble in heat as my stomach clenches so hard. I grasp. He smiles at me, taking my hand. It tingles with him. I see he feels it too. I smile as he leans down and kisses me. I wrap my arms and legs around him. This feel right. This feels like home. I purr into his neck as he carries me to the car.

Xxxxx

The dawn breaks thru my curtains, I look at the hunk in my bed. I gave him everything last night. Will he want me this morning? He leans over an kisses me. after round two and three I'm unsure. As orgasms blends everything into delightful meander time and space.

We sit across the table from my parents. The guilt of the having the man who just hours ago made me a woman. The blood on my sheets testified to my new status. I just hope the Crazy Grace show doesn't ruin this.

 _I remember dressing with him to come down here._

 _"Mia? It's going to be hard with me working for Christian and Anna. But I want to? Try? I mean F ##$K it! Mia you are my girlfriend. Get use too it." he challenges me, but I see the unsure worry in his eyes._

 _"You are my boyfriend in public and private. Monogamous and you better get use to my free spirit and quirks."_

 _"ok, but I'm not rich or society approved."_

 _"I could have a dozen of each an both. I don't want that. I want you!"_

 _"GOOD! WE ARE A COUPLE! NOW LET'S GO DOWN AND FACE THE FIREING SQUAD!"_

 _"GOOD!" I shout that kiss my new boyfriend. I feel safe and home in his arms. We head down to breakfast and the parents._

We sit in the kitchen table eating while mom tries to find her footing with all the change happening. She seems unsure and very fragile. I want to hug her, tell her it will be all right. But she needs tough love right now.

"Luke? Your parents? "mom asks. I dread having to slap my mother.

"my father retired from the Army, a Brigade Sergeant-Major, He's the County Sheriff. My mother is Veterinary. They retired to big sky country north of Yellowstone. They have a couple hundred acres and a good Vet practice. I have three brothers; two older, one younger, all in the military. Jack the oldest is a Major in Airborne Artillery; Arron the next oldest is a Lt. Commander in the Navy, on a missile frigate out of Bahrain. My youngest brother Tommy just finished flight school at Ft. Ruckers in Alabama, he's a lieutenant. I was honor grad Military Police school at eighteen, and honor grad Counter-Intelligence School at twenty. A Provost Staff Sergeant at twenty-one. I received a battle field promotion at twenty-three and was honor grad at Close Protection School; I left the service as a Captain at twenty-six, I did four war-zone tour overseas."

I wet as my man is super GI frigging JOE! My man is hot, accomplished and very assured. I smile at him.

"how old are you?" mom asks. Shit!

"I'm twenty-six, my birthday is in July. I Deros-ed beginning of November."

"Deros-ed?"

"Date of release from active duty. Last day of being a regular soldier."

"Luke. Your always be my soldier." I purr to him, leaning over and kissing his lips. Marking my territory.

"Mia, we should work thru the family albums and mementos to see what we pack away and what we can have out?" Mom says softy and unsure.

"Sure mom. Luke needs to get back to Escala. To work, he needs to sweat some; I have my eye on the new Prada"

"Escala?" mom asks. SHIT! I see the crazy rising up.

"Grace! I work for Christian. I'm Taylor's backup and watch over Anna when she goes out alone. You need to understand. Christian is my boss. But he has zero input and control over Mia and mine relationship. If it comes to it, I'll join the Seattle Police department."

"Ok, Luke. I'm trying not to be an ungrateful or spiteful." Mom sound sincere. I see her eyes are. There is hope yet that things will work out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

one week later Elliott house:

" **MOM! just stop!"** I scream at her. She was yelling at Jose about leaving dishes in the sink. I need to solve this, not postpone it.

"Jose, from now on; rinse the dishes you leave in the sink. Who ever making food will load. That includes shacks Elliott, Jose, Dad. Alright. Now Since you lite the house up over this, instead of calmly trying for a solution. Mom you have dishes for the rest of the week"

Everyone looks at me like I have snakes for hair. " **NOW MOM!** load the dishwasher. The rest of you slackers get out, I'm cooking. Your having salad and spam saimin noodle soup. Now get going!" I scream to rattle the rafters. Everyone scatters.

It sucks being the adult in a house of over-aged kids. At least Luke is picking me up later to go to a friend's art opening. I can't wait till I move out and into his condo. I just day dream about going to cooking school, I original thought about opening a restaurant or bakery, but now I'm thinking gourmet food truck. Travel, see new things, meet different people. I think I would like that, after being stuck here in Seattle.

Four hours later:

I sit on a gurney in the Seattle General ER. My head hurts, my ass hurts, my left arm is broken. I stare across the bay at Luke, his face ashen. Chest tubes relieve the pressure of his collapsed lung. This is all my fault. All my fault. The drugs blacken my eyes into thoughtless sleep.

Taylor-pov

I have to say the kid did his job damm well. From the side impact crash to the fusillade of bullets. The ambush might have worked except for Luke's training. He slammed on the accelerator on impact, pulling the wounded car out of the other cars grip.

The ambushers had to chase around their vehicle to open fire. Luke managed to get Mia on the floor board, covering her, firing at the attackers. Unluck the ambusher picked the wrong time and place. From Jose counter fire from Elliot's truck bed to four off duty armed SPD-Swat members visiting the Art show for their teammates daughter.

The four hitmen when down, really bad luck for the asshole who hired them, only one died. The rest are wounded and singing like Diana Ross. Already the DA and Detectives are hunting the lawyer aka middle man. I just have to get thru this night without Mamma Grey or Christian having a meltdown.

Wilson, one of my guys from Grey house, hands me a paper bag. He's Luke's replacement till he's up and about. "What?"

"The Lady Gail, thought some food would be helpful. Say to tell you Anna has Christian contained." He smirks at me. These Victorian manners shit Christian and Anna are teasing everyone with is rubbing off. I'm not sure I like it, but it does have perks. My lady Gail is a lady and great mate. If she'd only say yes. A still warm ham and pepper-jack cheese melt. My lady knows my desires.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna-pov

The ambush on Mia and Luke doesn't makes any sense. The attack on Chris seemed to have reasons. But now they don't seem to have any connection. Someone is looking to destroy the Grey family not just Christian. We will have to remap out the threats and who's who.

The light fades on the western mountains. Seattle darkness sparkles from the neon and streetlights sparking to life. The ebb of the Sound's waters falling away to the sea with the receding tide. The mystical lights of the ferryboat ply along the edge of existence.

The stars begin to peek from the overcast moonlit skies. I sip my tea. A thought and moment in 'The Grey Matter' Poirot would say. Something is missing. Some piece is mislaid. What are we missing?

I get up and walk to Chris office, he's on a video conference call to Taiwan. I get the FAA folder. Looking thru the finding, then the FBI report. Something trips my thoughts.

The Helicopter bomb was remote controlled by a cell phone. Cell phone coverage is spotty out in the woods. The nearest cell tower is near the Hatchery. If the killer just randomly pushed the button. He couldn't be sure Chris would crash and where. He waited till Chris was over the woods to blow the bomb. The bomb was homemade explosive, basic chemistry class.

What if the bomb wasn't detonated: but the unstable explosive when off do to Chris aerobatics. That the killer didn't even know Chris was flying that night. "Chris? When were you suppose to fly the helicopter?"

"the value is not acceptable gentleman. What Anna?"

"When were you suppose to fly the helicopter before the crash?"

"AH That Saturday to then Solo on Sunday."

"Who was supposed to be there on Saturday?"

"The Family, we were going to have lunch at the Air Museum." He says. I walk around to his side of the laptop. "Gentleman, take the offer or not; you have 48hrs to decide. Goodbye" I turn off the video link.

"Anna?"

"The bomb wasn't detonated, your stunt flying set the explosives off. The murder was for Saturday with your family watching. Who would have gained by your death?"

"Family, Roz, Jason and Gail?"

"No, stupid. Who would have gained if you died? Business wise?"

"The only thing was the Kavanagh Media deal. I can't believe Emanon would do this."

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. But someone wanted the deal to stall. Were there any discrepancies?"

"I don't know Roz closed the deal."

"Have her first thing tomorrow meet us to go over the files." I pace, sure I found a thread.

"Anna, enough sleuthing. My sexy Eve Whitfield. To bed my lady!"

"I always thought of myself as Emma Peel; kicking ass with my big genius brain!" cupping my t-shirted covered braless breasts. Turning, I run from the room. I hear him behind me. into our bedroom, I spin and sit on the bed, crossing my legs. The very model of prudish and prim.

He leans against the door, shirtless. All sweaty and hot. Sexy Christian. "Well, Colonel Stonehouse will be most disappointed we aren't hard, **HARD** at work young Mister Steed." I chirp

"why Mrs. Peel, we will work doubly hard tomorrow. Tonight, I have a headache." He saunters to the bathroom. I fall back on the bed laughing.

I strip out of these cumbersome cloths and charge the bathroom as the first drops of water bounce from his naked back. I pounce. Using my best sex-judo to make him submit to my superior lust and female wiles.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Chris-pov

Kavanagh Media deal, how does that play into Anna's theory. Emanon Kavanagh reputation isn't sterling, but neither is it slimy. The parts he sold, doesn't make any sense as a motive. His leaner media company is performing better, profits higher. The sections I bought are turning around. What could be the key. I have to think.

I head out for a run to clear my head, Jason is behind me about ten feet. I turn onto the sidewalk pacing the Sound, past the Aquarium I sprint. Lost in my thoughts. I loop around Discovery park. Still no answers in my head.

I stop for a breather at the Space needle. Looking at the outside glass sculptures of the nearby glass museum. I look up as a motor rev's. I see a SUV come barreling at me. I jump out of the way. As Jason unloads his gun into the driver side, he swerves into the Space Needles gift shop.

I run in a pull the driver out, What the frigging hell? My 5th and last submissive, Susannah! The cop sirens are loud as their cars skid into the VIP drop off of the Space Needle. She is ranting and raving intelligently. Something about making me pay for leaving her and the others. What others? The other submissive?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The police and doctors think she mad, heavy drug use have fried her brain. But she doesn't have the tech to do the bomb. Two other subs are found at her Apartment, stoned out of their minds. They keep talking about Sir. Sir this and Sir that. nothing is making any sense. Nothing is making the puzzle whole. I pull my hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I step out of the SUV to a waiting Anna. She takes my lips, I hug her tight. We just sway in the windless underground garage. Lost in our own world. I don't even know how we got into the penthouse or our bedroom. Dawn is soon to be here in full force.

2hr later:

Walking into Grey House, I see everything is neat; the orderly chaos of the morning rush. I'm going over the Kavanagh Deal in my head, while Anna greets everyone. She is amazing. I turn to Jason, behind us, to ask about Anna's morning flowers.

I see the one face in the crowd who is not doing anything but staring daggers at me. Something about him, Deja Vue? Then the world shrinks to pinpricks. I remember the Publishing house Emanon sold me as the teaser at the beginning of the deal, the rapist editor, preying on interns.

When I had blond ponytail wearing rapist removed, two weeks before the bomb. He screamed some obscure lines about a little bird and how I stolen his life. Little bird. I let go of Anna; walking towards the door. He sees me exit the building, an evil grin lights his face. The brown eyes of a malevolent sadist.

I stop so fast Jason plows me to the pavement. Eliana bdsm party last year, the masked Dom with the mixed couple. The haunting eyes of one lost in the madness. The Subs! He was their Dom after me. now the attacks begin to make sense.

As I pick myself up, a flash of ancient memory sears my eyes: an older, blonde boy with evil brown eyes is holding me under water in the bath. He wants to kill me, hurt me: grabbing my chest and kicking me, taunting me. The suppressed, missing time between my mother's death and going home with the Grey's, unlocks in vivid details.

A portly woman reading a book about a little bird lost. 'little bird' that what she called me. That's what he called me. He's the kid from the Foster home. He's the guy I fired. He's the protégé Eliana replaced me with. That evil shit is the hunter. Hunting me! hunting my family! hunting ANNA!

I leap around people as he flees. He sprints for a car, but I get too close. He slides over the hood, as we race down 5th, hooking onto Spring St. around the Central Library. Towards the water we race; he cuts at 3rd St. across Seneca and University. Hooking back towards the water around Benaroya Hall, I close distance on Union St. switching to the north side on the road.

I know he is trying to get into Pikes Market, lose me in the tourist, and rabbit warren of shops. He realizing, I've cut him off. He heads down the stairs as the street ends. He heads into the porch of the Seattle Antique Market. I look back, Jason and Parks our on my heels.

"Parks follow him" I scream as I keep on Union St. hooking onto the eastern sidewalk of the Alaskan Way.

I'm right, his springboards over the railings, smashing Sedan's roof, rolling off. I am less than twenty feet. We play Frogger across the Alaskan Way under the Viaduct. He jumps to climb the construction fencing, I don't even try to grab him, I go up and over the fence. Those Parkour lessons Elliott talked me into last year are paying off. Dodging holes and building material. He just at my grasp, he slips thru the opening in the fence onto the Great Wheel pier.

He tries to turn north or south, but I'm too close. He nears the end of the pier, under the wheel. Turning he draws a long knife. "CHRISTIAN GET DOWN!" I hear Jason scream. I know he's drawn his gun. I'm too close, too fast. F ##K-it!

I hear the breaking of bones and tendon, the ripping of muscle as I plow him into and over the metal railing. The water is cold, as surface. Looking about I see him floundering. If I was normal, or even human I would go and rescues him. But all I can see is Anna's eyes in my mind. I swim away, as he sinks beneath the water. I can live with his death. He tried to destroy me, my family. My future.

A pimple face teenager from the Wheel, throws me a life ring on a rope. As Parks slides down the ladder on the floating boat landing; to help haul my frozen carcass out of the freezing water. I look out as a fishing boat get Enemy's body. They drag him over to the dock, where the police haul him up near me. His eyes aren't evil anymore, just lifeless. Has Jason and Parks move me up the ladder, I spit on the man who caused me such grief and pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna-pov at Seattle general hospital ER:

I hold my man, as the police harass him over Hyde's death. I don't care. He's dead and Chris is alive. He has several cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder. The impact broke Hyde's back, leaving him paralyzed in the water. I glare at several Policeman who accuse Christian of manslaughter.

Latter in bed; we talk and we let the past months fade away to a bright future; We leave week after next Friday for a business deal in London, Merry Old England. Chris has promised me four uninterrupted days of authors homes and places. Even hinting about a Shakespeare play in Stafford-upon-Avon Swan theater, the Royal Shakespeare Company. I am in heaven. The thought of watching them do Bards play in his hometown, with Chris's arms around me. I need to sex my man up, to show my appreciation.

**If you google up a map of Seattle, find the central Library. you can trace the chase route. I tried to be accurate on streets, buildings**


	3. Chapter 3 My head's under water

Lost in the wilderness chp3

 **My head's under water**

**note everything underline is a real place, or others peoples words***

Anna sing looking out her hotel window:::

 _My head's under water But I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh oh "_

 _john legend "all of me"_

I hum the tune, amazed at my location. The sky is blue, as late Aprils shower lighten the landscape. The Avon river flows past the beautiful Macdonald Swan's Nest Hotel. The17th century red brick townhouse on the banks Avon is old world charm with modern fittings? We have booked out the Swan's Nest Suites, and half the rooms.

Our suite looks out over the river north to the historic Shakespeare district. Yesterday we recovered from tours of Hall Croft House, Anna Hathaway's Cottage, Mary Arden Farms, New Place & Nash house, after dinner Strafford Town Ghost Walk by today taking Tudor school lessons, dress up Tudor-style cloths, playing Tudor games at Shakespeare's Schoolroom and Guildhall.

Ending the Night at the Bearpit theater watching ' **Blackadder Goes Forth '** after a romantic candle lit meal in the 19th century chapel private dining room within the Oak Room Restaurant in the Neo-Gothic mansion of the Ettington Park Hotel.

My new spring dress from London's Harrods. The blue maxi dress by Lazul with its embellished on the with dazzling jewel-toned additions on the upper half. The crafted from silk. The elegant, dainty straps, with the slits and ruffles on the skirt offer a subtly risqué element. The perfect dress to seduce a CEO.

The private Chapel dining room is just the two of us. I sip my very nice wine as Christian undress me with his eyes. He has yet to discover my black Hanky Panky's Signature floral lace boyshorts under the dress. I'm glad I bought a dozen in several colors. I doubt it will survive the night.

I have the Chefs soup; a Pumpkin, toasted seed, sage & amaretto butter with house made corn bread. Followed by the entrée of Worcestershire Orchard Reared Pork. The Belly and tenderloin, cheek, black pudding, cauliflower, paired with apple & cider vinegar jus. Its is to die for.

Christian starts with Heritage tomato; Basil oil, mozzarella cheese, balsamic jelly, savory tuilles over a bed of heirloom tomatoes. He shares his pan seared Venison saddle cut with braised faggot, fondant potato, sticky red cabbage, celeriac puree sided with juniper & blackberry jus. After he stole a juicy cut of my pork cheek.

The desert is Apple Crumble pie with its oat crust, paired with canberry & white chocolate chunk ice cream. I delight in feeding him. The heat is nearly combustible; We almost skipped the show. But we are a sated and laugh couple falling into our soft bed at the Swan's Nest. Tomorrow is a sunny day starting at the Wellesbourne market, one of the UK's largest outdoor markets.

Then a leisurely walk about the Compton Verney. The stunning parkland and lake surround an art gallery. I plan for us to wander thru the historic 'Capability' Brown landscape. Brown the last of the great English 18th century master gardener. His lasting thought at Compton Verney will inspire our house in Seattle. I don't plan on living in the tower forever, I love it, but kid friendly it is not. I hope to prove as "Capability" as Brown with our property. We must pick a place that is "capability" for improvement.

Christian is stoked to cruise the permanent collections of 1600 to 1800 Neapolitan art, Medieval art from 1450 to the1650. Chinese bronzes from the Neolithic and Shang periods; British Folk art and the Enid Marx/Margret Lambert collection of folk art. I wonder if I'm related to her.

My plan is to wander around Christian studied meander, I look forward to the seasonal collection of The Starry Messenger: Visions of the Universe and Richard Billingham: Zoo. Grab a picnic lunch from the café and sit under a tree looking at the lake from North park section. I plan on fulfilling a dream where the woodland meets the tall hedgerow making sure the kissing gate lives up to its title.

I gaze at Christian features as he sleeps. The scar on his cheek makes him look rakish, freebooter? No; privateer, yes privateer. Raiding the high sea for plunder, god and country. Fantasy dreams of being a captured princess, taken under his Letter of Marque. I stroke my captives chest, teasing the nipple with my painted nail.

HUMMM! I slide under the sheet, I must please my capture or else he may discard me to the crew. I stroke him, making the shaft hard and succulent. I take the head in my mouth and just rotate, suck and lick.

He arches awake, I feel his hands pulling my about. Till he is face deep in my sex. "First one to come, loses. Has to be my slave for the day."

"YOUR slave! My slave will have to quote Sonnets all day, from memory." I say, then going into overdrive on his manhood. We rush to the abyss, I wake to simple kisses on my cheeks and lips. Looking at his sweat beaded chest. "Who won?"

 _"Whoever hath her wish, thou hast thy Will,_  
 _And Will to boot, and Will in over-plus;_  
 _More than enough am I that vexed thee still,_  
 _To thy sweet will making addition thus._  
 _Wilt thou, whose will is large and spacious,_  
 _Not once vouchsafe to hide my will in thine?_  
 _Shall will in others seem right gracious,_  
 _And in my will no fair acceptance shine?_  
 _The sea, all water, yet receives rain still,_  
 _And in abundance addeth to his store;_  
 _So thou, being rich in Will, add to thy Will_  
 _One will of mine, to make thy large will more._  
 _Let no unkind, no fair beseechers kill;_

 _Think all but one, and me in that one Will."_ William Shakespeare Sonnet CXXXV

I giggle at his words, meaning. I won! My man. "Let's shower than get some sleep. We have a busy day ' _On the morrow'_."

"till it be morrow, my lady bookworm. On the morrow is the caddish Mr. Poe. Not the sublime Bard." Chris laughs at me. I bite his neck, hard. He will bear my mark publicly all day 'On the morrow'. Till it be morrow, all is fair in love and sex. I bolt for the shower. I mellow as his arms encase me under the spray.

In bed; I replay what in a few short hours is planned for the day: Wellesbourne market then Compton Verney. Then a family dinner on the top floor of the Royal Shakespeare Theatre then a play below.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening:

Rooftop Restaurant Round Room overlooking the River Avon beautiful views up to Holy Trinity Church. The herd we are in England, Gail and Jason, Mia and recovering Sawyer. Elliott and Jose & Roz and Gwen have flown in to dine and see Troilus and Cressida down stairs in the Royal Shakespeare Theatre.

They swear they will always be true to one another. But in the seventh year of the siege of Troy their innocence is tested, and exposed to the savage corrupting influence of war, with tragic consequences one of Shakespeare's Tragedies.

I agree with literary scholar Joyce Carol Oates; _Troilus and Cressida_ _, that most vexing and ambiguous of Shakespeare's plays._ The infidelities, tragic posing, the war between one's need in life and what is only existential in life. I believe it mirrors our current path in life. Christian and me are the leads in our own tragic play.

The house lights dim, the rustle of Mia and Luke taking their seats. Chris leans over

"Mine eye hath play'd the painter and hath stell'd  
Thy beauty's form in table of my heart;  
My body is the frame wherein 'tis held,  
And perspective it is the painter's art.  
For through the painter must you see his skill,  
To find where your true image pictured lies;  
Which in my bosom's shop is hanging still,  
That hath his windows glazed with thine eyes.  
Now see what good turns eyes for eyes have done:  
Mine eyes have drawn thy shape, and thine for me  
Are windows to my breast, where-through the sun  
Delights to peep, to gaze therein on thee;  
Yet eyes this cunning want to grace their art;  
They draw but what they see, know not the heart. William Shakespeare Sonnet 24

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*At the Rooftop Restaurant before the play Troilus and Cressida: one hour earlier

Elliot and Jose sucking Smoked salmon, cream cheese and dill terrine, cucumber, watercress and capers appetizers ala Lady and Tramp, breaks my literature muse. Mia is feeding Comte Prestige, Fourme d'ambert, Wigmore farmhouse cheeses on wheat wafer into Luke's mouth as foreplay.

Roz is begging Gwen for bits of her Heritage Worcestershire tomato panzanella salad with spiced bloody Mary dressing. As Jason steals Roz's King prawns with chorizo, chili, garlic and spring onion snacks. Gail is sipping her Homemade potato & leek soup of the day. I laugh at the foodie sexual foreplay of the other couples; as Chris's finger play inside my red floral lace Hanky Panky's boyshorts.

HUUUUUUMMMMM! All the right places and All the right ways. Motions of the oceans sweep me along. I can barely eat any of our Pea, broad bean and mint salad with torn buffalo mozzarella, lemon and herb dressing. He gets me near the ledge, then stops: He's stoking me to escape our guests to have a quickie in the family restroom in the main foyer of the theater before the show. I may drag him into the restroom and ravage him.

I counter attack rubbing and squeezing my sex toy. I watch the sweat beads roll down behind his ear. Shit! The main course is here. everyone decides on the Pot roast pressed shoulder of Oxfordshire lamb with baby carrots, fondant potato, white onion puree and balsamic jus. With a side of Mint and parsley buttered Cornish potatoes. Everyone except Mia who has the Gnocchi primavera with lemon, soft herbs and grana sauce.

He leans over and kisses my ear, nipping my lobe.

" _My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;  
Coral is far more red than her lips' red;  
If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;  
If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.  
I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,  
But no such roses see I in her cheeks;  
And in some perfumes is there more delight  
Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
I love to hear her speak, yet well I know  
That music hath a far more pleasing sound;  
I grant I never saw a goddess go;  
My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground:  
And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare_

 _As any she belied with false compare."_ William Shakespeare Sonnet 130

Everyone skips desert till after the play, when we meet back here for drinks and toxic to our waist lines; Warm glazed brioche pudding with caramelized apricots and vanilla ice cream. Hummmm!

The first to claim the Family restroom is Gail and Jason. Roz and Gwen go more public in the Dining room ladies. As Elliott and Jose go to town in the men's room at the bar. Luke and Mia disappeared to reappear just as the house light dim. Her dress and hair speak of a happy fulfilled tryst.

Our time in the Restroom, is a quick, rough and hard driven pounding of me against the sink. Watching my hot man ram me into heaven. I bite thru my clutch purse, so much for the two hundred dollars at Harrods. But it was worth every single stroke. We all have front row seats to the play. For Winter's Tale tomorrow night, we have balcony near the front of the stage, everyone else is spread about the theater in their own bubble. The best seats are for me and my man. Hummmmm!

Xxxxxxxxx

A lazy family day tomorrow then the Swan theater. The Winter's Tale; three acts are filled with intense mind fu #$King drama; then two acts of comedy leading to a happy ending. I wonder if that play is related to our arc in star filled skies fate.

Strangle fitting for our assembled clan. I truly hope down the road is our happy ending. I lazy dream as sleep takes me. safe and cherish in my man's arms. Tomorrow is unknown to all, but the dreams in one's heart. I feel his soft rise and fall. Sleeping safe in my embrace. I dream of wild flower meadows; copper hair blue eye children race about us. Lounging on a checkers picnic blanket, laughing at our children's antics.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day after Winter's Tale play.

Everyone's recovers, late the next day is in the private charter jetliner home. Home to Seattle. The herd is tuckered out from a wild after party. We had them singing baude English drink songs. Elliot, Jose and Roz jumped head first into a live strip show of 'I'm too Sexy' with twenty other blokes and gals. Gwen was red faced hiding behind Mia and Luke, slamming Grey Goose martins, who were slow dancing in a corner of the club.

We the old; married in everything but church and law, people escaped: Jason and Gail to quiet dance club near the historic district. My old man and me, retired to our Swan Nest suite comfy bed.

We never did get a chance to sleep. Although, we both passed out in orgasmic bliss several times. I don't think either of us could have sex for couple of days. We need a vacation from our vacation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle Middle of May:

We jog slowly around the Ravensdale Lake, Luke dropped us off at the trailhead at 276th ave and SE Ravensdale PL in Ravensdale. We plan on ending our run thru the suburb wilderness enclave near the Water Tank. We plan on running/walking the Beaver Tracks trail weaving along and crossing Ravensdale creek. To the Connector trail past the ponds, passing the Bail to Pond, Stinger, Viper and Old Mike trails. Ending with a waiting SUV and Luke.

Sweat soaked we hit the concert pavement of 253rd PL near 279th PL. I hold on to Chris as the Water tank ahead looms larger. We look around? Where is Luke? We try calling, but get no answer.

"Head up to Maple Ridge dr. take a left, cross the street and take the trail it loops around to the west side of Water Tower park, stay hidden." Jason yells at us. We pick up the pace and make the cover of the trail.

Jason stay on the other side of the street in the shrubs of the Skate Park. We wait for what seems hours till Parks drives up with three SUV. We sprint to the cars, as they drive away. "Parks What happened to Luke?" Christian demands

"He's in jail. Someone called an attempt kidnapping at some Day school other side of 169. They caught him at the Black Diamond Bakery And Restaurant in Henrys. He was getting your order Anna."

I feel guilty that my order of Black Diamond Bakery's; a dozen glazed Whole wheat apple cinnamon rolls. Three of the half-pounders frosted sweet dough for the office tomorrow. My addiction to their small loafs of lemon sweet bread or Gail's Marionberry Danish styled coffee cake, three each. To say nothing of securities Chocolate cinnamon Roll. I called in for three dozen. Just so the Grey house crew could have some tomorrow. Gail already has a fingerprint locked cabinet in the Pantry for these occasions.

"Is he OK?"

"Yea. The lawyers sprung him about twenty minutes ago. Seem your bakery order disappeared in Police custody. Luke will swing back by on his way to get the reorder. The Lawyers want to know if you want to complain about the thief of baked goods?"

"Yes. No money or punishment. But a public apology over the missing snack." Chris is mad. He takes my safety very seriously.

"Jason Call Luke, have him add those Russian Pretzels, about a dozen." Chris says, hugging me.

"The small, crunchy, mildly Russian sweet bread rings will go good for dessert." He whispers in my ear.

"going to forgo the lemon sweet bread?'

"No, but I what the rings on your nipple, for me to nipple on. Maybe have a little fun with food?"

"CHRISTIAN GREY! we had to buy new sheets last time! I was so embarrassed!"

"You were? I wasn't. So? sugar coated overload in bed?"

" **Hell No!** Christian Grey! we are not having fun with Food tonight! I have a headache!" biting his earlobe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday morning.

I wake to the sticky sheets, food crumbs and disaster zone our bed, bedroom are. I have to stop letting him do this. His food issues explode when my body is the plate and canvass. I look about, sex boy is taking his morning run.

I gather the sheets, blanket and try to pick up as best I can before I shower. As the water washes away the stickiness, I know the blueberry and marionberry stains are never coming out of those five-hundred-dollar sheet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

c-pov Thursday: gala for charity.

The gala is boring, tiresome. As we mingle. The parents are here. Mom seems stable, hair trigger insane is just a misplaced word or gesture away. She seems to tolerate Anna, at least that a start.

The Kavanagh clan walk over. We exchange pleasantries. His bomb blond daughter is giving me come here looks and gestures. I grip Anna harder to my side, hoping she doesn't beat Miss privileged down.

"So, you're a freshman at WSU. I'm 2nd year almost finished. Maybe a tutor will help you move forward?" Anna attacks

"I'm on the Deans list. I've never seen you on campus?"

"I take the classes online, I have a busy schedule with Christian at work."

"you're like a secretary or what?" Kate Kavanagh counter attacks

"No, more like Christian personal vice president of enlightenment" Anna smirks

I nearly spit my wine over everyone. Personal vice president of enlightenment is a fancy way of saying keep volcanic, mercurial Christian Grey in sanity and mellow productivity works. The blond is open mouth stunned.

"My world is to keep Christian happy and **Satisfied.** What do you do, besides party?" Anna's sabre Neuvieme (Parry #9) sends Blondie behind daddies back for cover.

"Well? That? Nice to see you again Grey. Pleasure to meet you Miss Steele. Come along dear, Kate I see the Mayor is talking to the Sinclair Media. See you again, I hope?" the senior Kavanagh drag his family away. Red faced Kate is near tears at Anna stand.

After the desert we escape to Espresso Vivace Alley 24 in south union lake district. Little tea and pastries seated outside on the sidewalk tables. The night is so pretty and traffic light. We are lost in each other's eyes. Whispering words of illicit deeds to do, appetites to wet and future places and ceremonies.

 _I dream back to_ _Compton Verney_ _North Park beside the lake. _

_We lay out on a light ground blanket, kissing and making the Sunny light pale to our love. I look into her eyes as a song that defines this moment._

 _Y ou with the sad eyes Don't be discouraged Oh I realize It's hard to take courage In a worldfull of people You can lose sight of it all And the darkness inside you Can make you feel so small But I see your true colors Shining through I see your true colors And that's why I love you So don't be afraid to let them show Your true colors True colors are beautiful, Like a rainbow Cyndi Lauper "True Colors"_

 _I roll on my back, smiles and pulls from my jacket pocket a small box._

" _What is this?" suddenly serious blue eyes alight_

" _Anna this is your engagement ring." I take the art-deco sparkling ring out and sliding it on her ring finger. Kissing it and then her._

" _you have to ask first, silly" she giggle at my serious expression._

" _ **Nope;**_ _Not going to ask. You mite say no. so **You** are marring me even if I have to carry you bound and gagged" I smirks into mischievous blue eyes_

" _fine I will be the adult." She kneels over me._

" _Christian Grey? will you make me an honest woman and your wife?"_

" _let me think on it, get back to you next year." I tease, dragging her to my chest, rolling her under me._

" _I accept you suit of matrimony. Now what is the dowry? How much?" I smirks kissing her._

" _OUUUUCHHHH!" she grabs my dick, even thru my slacks I feel her nails. Pulling back I see her blue sapphirine hard eyes. shit I when too far._

" _my Dowry sir! Is not ripping this off, having a plastic model made to satisfy my carnal need. And making you pick up every leaf, twig and weed around our cabin. That how much my DOWRY is worth. Still want to demand it?"_

" _I apologies. I love you. You still want kids? Because any longer and we will have to adopt?" she releases me. I lean down and continue to worship her mouth and tongue._

Anna squeeze my hand. I look into concerned eyes "penny for your thoughts" she quizzes

"Think about the ring on your right hand tonight. When we announce. When will people know you are mine?"

"Sunday at church. I already arranged with the head deacon to slip a note in the church announcement."

"Good, I believe everyone is going to be there" I nod. Everyone has been making church service in the parent's church since we reconciled. They need the connect and normalcy of religion, to stabilize their existence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday: anna-pov

I sit on Christian lap pinning him to bench next to the meditation spiral garden. Mia and Luke have Grace and Carrick sequestrated in the Rectors office. Elliott and Jose are blocking the other parishioners. From intruding. Gail is soothing the ruffled Deacons and church Elders. As Jason, Parks contain the Seattle Police. Who knew a simple surprise betrothal announcement could erupt in yelling, gunfire and a riot.

Forty minutes earlier:

We all sit in on Pew. The parents in the middle. Mom has come around to like and get on well with Jose. He's a great guy what's not to love. So, he sits next to Grace, then Elliot and Mia and Luke to the outside wall end of the pew.

I sit next to Carrick on my right, Christian on my left with Gail and Jason on the inside part of the pew. The sermon is over, the communion done. The prayers for the need are said. I look up here comes the happy announcement, the baptism, weddings, betrothal, funerals.

"We have a few Announcement of a happier nature today. I am heartfelt that several of the younger people in the congregation have chosen me to make these joyful announcements. Emily Rushton will be Baptisted next Saturday, her grandparents, long time parishioners, the Morris's will stand in for her Husband who is currently deploy aboard the Destroyer USS Chafee. Our prayers are with him for a safe return." The righteous Reverend Palmer, he picks up another card.

"Next month on the 15th after regular second service John Thomas Simpson and Maggie Lynn Thorn will Wed. Both were baptized in this church by my predecessor Doctor Lawrence, known and remember by the congregation as Father Major. For his time spent as a Marine Corp Chaplin during the Vietnam war. Father Major will be in attendance. So, everyone is invited to attend." He smiles at the loving couple in the front pew. Picking up the last card.

"Ah! I am happy to announce the engagement of Christian Trevelyan-Grey and one of are news member to are house of worship, Anastasia Rose Steele. The Date for the Wedding has not been set, I would graciously offer this sanctuary for the nuptials. That concludes the Announcements. Let us stand, and pray" The reverend begins " **BANG"_"BANG."**

Parks comes barreling down the center aisle with a bald middle-aged man. I see the pistol they are wrestling for. Christian shoves me under the pew headed for the outside wall. I feel Gail behind me. Chris is covering us with his body, I see Jose carrying Grace. Elliott has Carrick running down the pew's seating.

Arriving at the end, Mia is directing us to the back of the Church, Luke gun drawn is covering us, while helping elderly parishioners. I pick up a fragile Mrs. Summerton and her walker and carrying her to the back. Arriving I find Gail helping a teenage girl in an electric wheelchair with her service dog. Chris has Mr. Morgan and Sumter both have left their walkers behind. He puts them on high backed seats facing the entrance behind the last pews. usually the greeters and late arrivals sit here.

The church has emptied. I see fighting in the parking lot. Mostly parishioners upset over how others evacuated the chapel. I see the Choirs doing first aid. " **BANG,BANG,BANG"**

Three rapid shots, I try to peek around the high back to the last pew, but Chris pulls me to his arms. I worry grabbing Gail to our embrace. Jason when after the gunman. Luke walks around the high-backed pews outside aisle.

"The first gunman is captured the second is dead. The bald gun is some nutjob from some company you broke apart two years ago. The Second gunman was screaming about you raping, beating children with Lincoln. He's dead. I had to put him down." Luke states. Mia grabs him and holds him, kissing his face.

We move outside to the rest of the family. The parents are in melt down mode; the fear for their children and humiliation in the church have broken them. I don't know what to do.

" **ALRIGHT! EVERYONE PLEASE GO TO THE CROFT HALL**. Coffee, tea and snacks while we wait the police to take statements. All those brawling will have clean up and **I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!** You two (pointing at us) the bench next to the meditation garden. Mia take your parents to Rectors office. Dr. Flynn please escort them. You two bruisers keep everyone and I mean everyone away from the Garden fence and gate. I find anyone uploading to NOZ of TMZ and **you'll rule the day you pissed me off."** Commands Mrs. Eleanora Parkland, the Head Deacon, Church Elder and retired US Army Reserves Sergeant-Major. Everyone scatters.

We leave after we give our statements. Luke and Parks have to go downtown for lab work and the DA judgement. Carrick is stable enough to go with them. Jose sends Mia with them with promise that Elliot and him will care for Grace.

Jason waits till we are away to brief us.

"The bald gunman is a drunk and chemistry user. The loss of his job two years ago turned him homeless and addict. He told police that him and the younger guy were living in apartment near the southern industrial section. All the drugs and booze they wanted. Some guy would call them and rant and fire them up over the phone. Today the guns showed up, a car and detail pictures of where you would be. We recovered two cell phone, the puppet master was using to drive them to murder." Jason looks at Gail.

She leans her head over and cuddles him. I want to ask, but I can't spoil the moment.

"Jason the younger one?" Gail asks. I love her so much.

"He was one of Lincoln victims'. One of the Coping Together Kids, his mother suicide last year when he was involuntarily committed. He turned to drugs that lead to violence. He beat a priest at a soup kitchen in Tacoma nearly to death for asking him if he was ok. He was release last month after someone posted his bail for the pending trial."

"Any ideas about the man behind the curtain?"

"Off the top, only 3# makes any sense. I've got Barney and Fred with Welch tearing these guys lives apart. And hunting hard for 3#. Anna?"

"I think your right. But let's not get target fixation, tunnel vision on 3# and ignore other targets."

"sorry about the announcement?" I whisper, cuddling my man.

"Well? It was memorable, make a hell of story to tell the grandkids. Let alone our kids. Now to complete the disasters, _Bridezillas_ will awaken!" Chris says

" **BRIDEZILLAS** , you arrogant little prick. I'll show you **BRIDEZILLAS!** We are getting married July 1. This year. So! buck up those big boy panties. You're not getting away from **SUPER BRIDEZILLAS ANASTASTIA STEELE!**

"You just had to put your foot in it **. God Damm It** : Christian when will you learn to just agree, nod your head and kiss the love of your life. Teasing her just gets you hurt, to say nothing about the rest of the males around you; who get splattered by your foreplay fighting. We're dropping you guys at Escala. You're both paying for two nights at the Edgewater. I want the Bridezillas and stupid boyfriend gone by the time we return. **AM I CLEAR!"** Jason unloads at us and Gail wags her finger at the naughty us in the back seat.


	4. Chapter 4 countdown to bliss

Wilderness04

countdown to bliss

Two weeks to w-day:

We have escaped to the wilds of Tao's New Mexico. A friend of Roz in loaning us their spiritual spring home in Pilar near the famous Alcalde NM, where famed artist Georgia O'Keefe settled down and began painting her now world-famous paintings.

The morada (adobe) is a lovely oasis of tranquility. Built original in 1900. Roz's friends have converted it to an amazing residence. With separate master and guest casitas, each with its own lovely sunroom living room and a great room with fireplace. Each guest casita (A small, attached but self-contained house) is perfect with its own kitchen, bath and private patio. Taylor and Gail take the larges guest casita. Sawyer and Mia have the other guest Casita.

I relax the calm early evening on the main patio high on our hill and watch the Rio Grande drift past below. The guys are fishing, I suspect from the cursing that we are having Chicken for dinner in the gourmet kitchen with Alder cabinets, incredible antique-like Rumsford stove, stone countertops from the Rift gallery. Mia has banished us older ladies to the firepit warmed patio, sipping hot peppermint schnapps laced chocolate while she bangs around her dream kitchen.

We could get use to this laziness. Gail is reading a book on the local art colonies around Tao's. We have 12 acres here and only about 20 minutes from downtown Tao's. But it seems we are hundreds of miles from civilization. I relax watching the sunlight reflect off the western face of the Sangre De Christo Mountains Picuris Peak.

The craziness of the wedding planning and the meltdown of the wedding planner, Grace and Jose. I think they are living vicarious thru me to have they're over the top dream princess fairy tale wedding. I don't need five hundred guests, or a train on my dress longer than Princess DI. Or any of the other hundred bizarre demands.

I don't care if the guest eats caramelized quail, seared duck foie gras and sweetbread. Or roasted lobster and artichoke soup with black truffle. I'm threatening to have Dominoes caterer my reception. The Three head hydra have already allotted 1-million dollars for the wedding and reception before they ask me a single question of what I want. I'm wondering if I maroon them on a desert island till after the honeymoon is legal?

My innocent jest about Brideizlla, has nothing on those two (Grace and Jose). Gwen thought she was helping by having a wedding planner come on board. But that just added a third monster to my woes. I take the Schnapps and chug a health shot.

"Anna relax. I've got the trio scouting honeymoon locations and cake. Everything you want for your wedding is set and will be ready in two weeks. They won't find out till next week you've by-pass them."

"I know. I just worry about hurting their feelings. I know they mean well, but I don't need a princess wedding. Or a grand Imperial reception. I just want Christian."

"I know Anna, regretting turning down the Elvis wedding in Vegas now?"

" **God damm** it Gail! I am not doing the Elliott and Jose dream wedding. Didn't even have to give that one thought."

"Well! I'm marrying a foul mouth shrew? Am I?" Chris says leaning over the wall. I glare at him.

"Well the great and mighty fishermen have returned!" Jason crows

"Chicken for dinner again." Luke laughs passing us.

"Chicken, uh great and might Fishermen?"

"Hey it's not our fault. There's no fish in the river."

"Then explain, the two boys over there carrying fish home? Christian GREY?"

"Jason? I thought as much Anna. They spent the time down at the shore, farting and telling man lies."

"Hey, we didn't just tell man lies, or fart jokes. We had deep discussions on the unstable thoughts and moods of the females of the species." Chris smirks at us.

" **Chris you prick** , next time tell me before starting world war3, **again!** " Jason tears off, a book on the Tao's artist colony chase him. With Gail not far behind.

I throw my cup at his head, he ducks. I grab the Schnapps a give chase. He enters and evades me in till the master suite. He turns at the bed, I canon into him. Spilling the liqueur over us. He takes my lips. When I come up for air, we are naked. How does he do that?

Christian Grey has an uncanny ability to remove my cloths without me being aware. I push and roll him to his back. Grinding on is six pack. He forces me down to cowgirl my bucking bronco. I scream so loud it rattles the mirrors and windows.

I watch the ceiling stucco of painted adobe, swirl and merge into patterns. I don't think it could ever be better. I feel his wicked tongue, boy was I frigging wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Midnight:

We find in the frig, a tray of food to warm up. a note from Mia to please get Gail and me gags. The neighbors across the river complained about the noise. I laugh at the church mouse quiet Mia ad Luke show. If we were as loud as them. The sheriff from Tao's would have stopped by.

I make some lite fare. We relight the fire-pit and mellow in the lounger, cuddling in the star canopied sky. The air is so clear it seems the star lay upon the land. The night life howls and skidders outside the wall. This is a dream, and I pray never to awake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks three days later:

I can't believe my wedding is over, I am Mrs. Anna Grey. the wedding was small, family and a few friends. My dress simple and airy, the train barely touched my ankles. I smile into grey eyes alight with fire. Much like the first time I met him. Looking into those orbs of need, want, pulling me into his world, his soul, into his love.

I look about me, this is like the ending brawl of Blazing Saddles. I spin an unwanted paparazzi, and deck his big dumb ass. How twenty of these parasites invaded the Fairmont hotel to destroy my reception. Or dozens of drunk college kids think they were crashing a secret Rave. I head over to grab my husband, who is biting off more then he can handle as usual.

I kick frat boy one in the balls, hit frat boy two in the knee. I hope he wasn't a jock, cause he's now a cripple. I grab my husband's hair, pulling him back from the fight. "What were you thinking taking on the varsity WSU football offensive line?"

"OUCH! Hey I was winning! An it was just five on one, pretty even odds" he smirks in his blood splattered tux. I wipe his bloody lip and kiss him. What else could I do.

We make our way to the exist; Gail and Mia are holding the doors clear. Mia has one of the warming trays as a bat; I think the cheeseburger sliders one. Gail has what's left of one of the vase pedestals. I scan back, Luke is hauling Elliot, while Jason has Carrick. I see Grace charge into the pile around Jose. I hear both screaming in battle rage.

"I didn't think my mother was that blood thirsty?" Chris looks stunned

"That Nothing! You should have seen her going after the Pimp in Detroit. It took five policemen and two stun-guns. She's hell on wheels mama grizzly bear!" Carrick grins at us. He is feeling much better, grinning like a Cheshire Cat

"Yea, I know I was on the receiving end remember?"

"Christian, your mother loves you, she could no more give you up then breath under water. She was off balance, hurt and felt a failure; for failing you. She acted wrongly. We all did. Please forgive us."

Christian simple hugs him. I feel my man's love for his family.

"Hey guys we saved some wedding cake, its not much. But here" Smiles Gwen and Roz; handing us a plate of smashed wedding cake.

"Gave up the fight early Roz?" I tease her

"There was no one left to beat on after the tag team of Jose and Grace. Who knew?" Roz smiles. We all laugh. As the swat and cops finally arrive. We see Grace leaning on Jose laughing like loons. They high five, grinning at us.

"Hell, of a great party we planned!" Jose jokes as we help the exhausted pair into chairs. Waiting on the cops to get to us.

Thirty minutes later:

Welch limps over "I settled the cops; all the cameras and recorder are erased. A certain coed at WSU posted the Rave, seem the freshman editor is holding a grudge."

"Why the party encounter?" Anna asks

"NO! it's me. I kind of hit it and strung her along during your coma. It didn't end well after I met her parents. Then I met Jose. Sorry?" Elliot confesses.

"Well maybe you should talk it out; to stop this before I shave her bald and tape her naked to the WSU flagpole. Jose, they do have a flagpole, don't they?"

"Yepa! Right in the main entrance. I'll do the photos!"

"Alright enough you blood thirsty scurvy crew! Elliott and Jose will talk to her and smooth the waters. I mean it! **Anna!** you and Gwen will not take revenge, till I tell you can! Christian, Carrick wipe those smirks off, this is going to cost a lot of money and social pain. Alright calm down, say the minimum and don't lose your cool, **Ladies and Jose that means you guys!** " Welch turns to the arriving Commissioner of Police.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wednseday at the Zig Zag

Elliott-pov:

I pin Miss Kavanagh to the seat, breathing fire and brimstone, she shrinks under my words than smacks my Adams apple, kicks my knee and tries to flee. Jose grabs her and we push into a private office in the back.

"All right bit #ch. You are to stop harassing my brother and his wife. That shit at the reception was mean and cruel."

"What are you talking about? I didn't have anything to do with that!"

" **Like hell! We traced the Rave announcement to your laptop!** "

" **What!** That doesn't make any sense? My laptop is busted in my condo. Has been since last Tues. I couldn't have done it! I was out of state till this morning?" Kate says and looks confused. I want to believe her?

"Kate, how do you know your laptop was broken?" Jose asks

"My roommate Leia, told me when I was packing. She borrowed it for a paper. Said she'd get it fixed? I haven't seen it or her since I got back."

"Where were you?" I ask

" **None of your business Elliott Grey! you don't own me!** " she barks and the heat between us is lava. I reach over and cup her face and kiss her lips, we melt together. I need her, like I need Jose. I break and grab his hand, pulling him to us. Kissing him. They are the same. Now I'm confused.

"EL I'm not Bi." Jose whimpers into my neck.

"Try?"

"Elliott? I don't know about this?" Kate waffles. Jose kisses her. They go from peck to third base in a flash. I jump into the three-way.

2hrs later:

We dress, unsure of what we have and are doing. I smirk at the shy pair. Jose has proven to be Bi, but post-orgy he confessed that he had tries with a couple of girls and it hadn't works. I ponder Katie's confession about hating three-ways.

The three of us seem in sync. Almost a complete person. I hug them both. What should I do about this?

"Guys lets go home, to my place and work this out?"

They nod, I am stoked. The best of both worlds. We head out to my love shack. It's a good thing the adults have got a condo in the Capital Hill section of town. I'm not sure how mom will react to my new partnership. Kate giggles we are a reverse Mormon. She has two boyfriends/husbands. This alternative relationship is going to be wild. I suspect with two fashionista and spoiled brats; I'm going to have to make more money. Has my two spouses conspire to remold the house. O' the joys of living together!

"Jose? Stop remodeling and text Luke the info on Katie's ex-roommate. Tell him to get a crew and move her stuff to my house"

"Your House EL?" Jose barks hurt

"Hey I didn't agree to that?" Kate chirps in.

" **YES!** My house! Which you two will only remodel with my consent. Since we are going to make it **our house**. I will need to expand the master bedroom to handle the bigger bed, since you both are bed hogs."

"Bed hogs, your sleeping on the couch!" they both say at the same time. I laugh at their staring at each other. Love is so frigging grand. Already my boyfriend and girlfriend are in sync.

I feel my wallet getting lighter and my life better. We pull up to house, I love this place. I dreamed of a family here. my family, with my spouses and kids. Maybe I'm a closet Mormon, ala Frisco; I sit and watch them start to head in, arm in arm. Head to head. They turn smiling at me. I get out of the car. Walking over and hug them.

"Welcome to our house, my boyfriend. My girlfriend. Last one naked on my bed. Has to do the dishes tomorrow."

"you mean tonight?" they both say again together, god that so cute.

 **"NOPE!** Because I'm keeping you both in bed; till late tomorrow afternoon. You two are going to be comatose from the orgasms and pleasure; I plan on unleashing on you two. **NOW scoot.** " I smack their asses as they rush giggling up the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke-pov

I work the info Joe texted me, this Leia is a piece of work. Nothing seems to fit. Her money is suspect, her classes are fake. Her profile is so fake, I suspect she's a grifter. But why Kavanagh and why Grey? I have a crew to move Kate's stuff to Elliott's. That gotten strange, a three-way with two gay guys. Well Elliott is Bi. So? I guess he's turned Jose Bi. Kavanagh history reads like a female version of Elliott; so, I guess it's? Screw it! it's strange.

The report this morning shows Kate was in Utah at a private alcohol rehab outside of Garden City on beautiful Lake Bear in the north east corner of the state till yesterday morning. She was settling her Mother after a public meltdown in LA at the Walt Disney Concert Hall. Eamon's hold up in the family house outside of Hilo, with his current mistress.

Kate's useless brother is camping out with a cougar in the Hampton when not snoozing thru Columbia. The roommate worries me. who and why is she hunting my girl. Since she showed up, I've felt like she's my little sister. An the boss as one of my kid brothers. I didn't know him before the coma, so I don't know what he was like before Anna. But several people have told me what a sick fu ##K he was. But I have absolute faith in Jason and Gail. Mia is fragile after the family meltdown, but she is resilient. I look at the window watching her reflection; shy, unsure stalking of me. The computer beeps.

I add a forensic guy to the crew, get Leia fingerprints and DNA. I feel my lover hands caress my neck. She nibbles on my neck. Walking cooing noises. That harden me, it's her way of demanding, quality time. I rise and sweep her into my arms and carry her to our bed, rumbled from our earlier exploits. I love her till the faint rays of dawn invade the twilight. I gaze over her face, sated and sweet in sleep. I'm so fu #King luck to have her in my life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian-pov

I snuggle my girl as the airplane floats south. I need distance between us and the Seattle scene. Only Parks and Jason and Gail are with us. We float along the west side of the Andes mountains, after refueling at **Andrés Sabella Gálvez International Airport.** We cross at **Reserva Natural Los Huascoaltinos** into Argentina.

We are landing at Jorge Newbery Airpark in the Palermo section of Buenos Aires. From there we motorcade with four SUV down the Av. Costanera Rafael Obligado to Au Pres. Arturo Umberto Illia. The Park Hotel in the Retiro neighborhood of the city next to San Martin park; directly across from the Torres Monument in Argentine Air Force Square.

We have the Regis suite, the presidential suite with a fantastic view of the San Martin park to the west. The landscape created by the 1889 French urbanist Charles Thays, the trees and walking spaces with the great Ombu tree and National Art Museum.

The Argentine Air Force Square across the street, the former British square before the Falklands war. My girl can't wait to walk the parks, with her two dogs. She teases me. We have a vet visit tomorrow afternoon to get him cleared. Welch got him designated as a security dog, (service dog)so we can take him inside anywhere we go. Sgt is lounging on his bed, snoring blissful as the plane floats over the Andes. I hold my life and future in my arms.

Morning in the Regis suite:

I let my girl sleep, as I walk Sgt across the street in Air Force Square. We meander the grass and around the Brick and marble tower. The black wrought iron fence seems to imprison the towers form. I wonder at the Palladin style, the British thistle of Scotland, the English rose, the Welsh dragon and the Irish shamrock. Its 75.5-meter-tall with large clock face seems more England than Argentina. I read the inscription over the door. _"al gran pueblo argentino, los residentes británicos, salud"_ ('To the health of the Great Argentine people, from the British residents) the local CPO tells me bitterness over the Falklands war occasional see vandalism on the proud structure. I feel for the building, made in friendship and civic spirt, abused by the petty hatred of small minds.

I walk Sgt back to the hotel across the San Martin road. I plan on a breakfast with my lady. Then maybe food afterwards. I pick up the pace.

XXXXXXX

We tour the sights in Buenos Aires, sad that the Teatro Colón is closed for remodeling. Won't be open for a couple more years. We tour the Recoleta Cemetery, the Plaza de Mayo, and the El Obelisco dining in the nearby La Estancia Asador Criollo.

The white linen tables, we get the private Emperador' room, its 200-seat capacity is empty with our twelve. We have a quiet corner table, lost in each other's eyes. We have tickets for a nearby show. We split the Parrillada Turística La Estancia chivito, matambre, and pork sausage. Sgt gets the Bife de lomo.

We talk and plan our next few days. We plan a trip to the ocean near Villa Gesell. A quiet Thursday on the beach. I rented several rooms at the **Chacras Del Mar**. The hotel on the beach south of the city is perfect for the us.

Tomorrow Tuesday, we have some business meeting at companies I'm thinking of acquiring. But tonight, its **Teatro Nacional Cervantes** performing Barranca abajo (Downhill). A Latin American tragedy, of a Uruguayan patriarch and his family of women who, not unlike Lear. Turmoil and despair, unable to make the transition into modern, liberal society rips and grips the family.

We after dinner meander up the Carlos Pellegrini to Av. Cordoba, crossing the widest Ave in the word the famous Av. 9 de Julia. We have stage level balcony, first suite. Anna is stoked to watch the show. We both have a good handle on Spanish. Poor Gail will use the translator headset, her Spanish isn't good enough to follow the play. We four enjoy the show, each other and comfortable feelings we have.

Anna-pov:

I spend intermission with Gail in the lady's room, getting my make up put back and drying the playfulness of my husband from my thighs. My blue blouse and skirt is very casual compared with the other patron, but I don't care. I am comfortable, and open to my man. His magic fingers never seem to not want to play.

I don't know how I could do this trip without her. Helping me navigate the crowds and sniped remarks about my hidden face. Or stupid attempts by the other females to separate my man and me. I can remember tearing the vice president of the cell phone company down here a new one. After asking Christian to take a private tour of the city with her.

She crawled backwards out of the conference room with me over her every step. Berating her and demanding how a company could employ someone with this stupid and immortal behavior. If Gail hadn't been there, I would have broken her tramp bones.

I smooth my skirt, looking one last time in the mirror. "Anna your perfect, now let's get back to the men before they drink all the wine." She takes my hand and escorts me out to our guys, surrounded and buffered by security. Christian looks relieved we are back.

"I feared SGT was going to have to go psycho on these wanna-to-be's. They tried four time to break thru security. Carlos and Alfonso suits are ruined with red wine." He complains, hugging me tight. I feel his stress.

I take the wine glass, hand it to Parks and kiss my man like we are the only people in the world. Sending him to a happy place. As I come up for air, I see Gail looking all happy and motherly. Our adopted mother and father. I can see Ray and Senior behind them, smiling too. We head back to our seats.

After the meeting tomorrow, we are going to Carlos Thays Botanical garden in the Palermo district. Home to more than 5,000 species of plants, many in organized displays and others not. The tourist guides speak of winding paths and quiet fragrant surrounded benchs, I have a good book on my iPad. If we get bored or just want to walk, we can do the nearby zoo. Although SGT will have to wait in the car.

Sunday:

After services in the La **Basílica de San José de Flores** , in the Flores section of Almagro's. The middle-class barrio is refreshing from the high society of the downtown. I liked the church during our tour Friday. The Priest even allowed Sgt to enter and stay for the service. He remarked how the Basilica was Pope Francis's family's house of worship, it's was here he decided to dedicate his life to God. His papacy started on March 19, 2013 Saint Joseph's Day (San José - the patron saint of this church). Talks of instructing the youth who would become his boss.

We fly out after a dinner **El Muelle Restaurante** on the river south of the airport. We take over a section of the outdoor patio as the weather is so nice. The breeze refreshing and the setting of the sun perfect for our last day of our honeymoon.

The isolated house on a pier with its pointed tower, mansard roof and leaded windows, it looks more like a haunted mansion at an old English seaside. **El Muelle Restaurante** is a break from the beef driven city. We enjoy the Mediterranean styled seafood. We have the locally caught _pacú_ river fish and chips. Enjoy the quiet river traffic an occasional plane. A perfect ending to our honeymoon and the start of our lives.


	5. Chapter 5 The hunted:

Lost in the Wilderness05

The hunted: July 4:

The rains have faded in the sinking sun, rainbow along the western cascade mountain. Has ray of the sun burst thru the gaps and breaks of the Olympic range. The air is muggy as the crowds gather around the city to watch the Fourth of July fireworks. I've been told that anger is going to watch form their penthouse patio. I surge up the last few flights of stairs. I will be looking across to them from the roof of the Westin Building Exchange. I open the door to the muggy evening. Walk to the corner; I stare at the happy couple.

Walking back to the ladder. I climb up to the cooling tower base. I mount the rifle loop brace to the wooden slats of the cooling tower. Slide the stolen Springfield M1903A3s scoped sniper rifle thru the loop. Uncapping the scope, I breathe easy at the fulfillment of my mission. I will please my daddy for sure. He made sure I wear gloves and leaves the rifle. So that Bitch Troll Eliana husband will take the fall.

I stare thru the scope; my target is clear. The little girl who stole my life. I can remember daddy throwing us out for the new meat, the new family. I tried to move on then. But she couldn't do the things I did for him. The love we shared. A daughter should always please her daddy, not maim them. She tried to kill him. Send him to prison. Now I calm my breathing, hold the breath. Clear the site picture. Just like the video game.

I slowly take the slack from the rifle trigger, feeling the pressure of the trigger. Tensing the muscles in my hand and finger. "bang"

Xxxxxxxxx

t-pov

Standing on the Westin Building Exchange roof across the way from Escala. I stare at the brown hair skull split by the bullet. The petite body, wasted in death. Nothing could have stopped the effect of a 9mm magnum rifle bullet from 500 feet. I feel we failed in our job. Let fate roll the dice, and death came up.

"Luke, notify Welch we failed to capture Leia. We had to take her down. She's dead." Jason says sorrowfully.

"Hey T, this is her diary. Shit! She was Morton's daughter. No wonder she when after our girl." I say squatting near the open knapsack.

"After you call Welch photo copy it to Barney. Maybe? She was talking to daddy?" Jason says

"ok boss. What a waste." I start making calls and photo copying the journal. The cops will be here soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian-pov

I was holding my girl as the shot rang over us. Sitting on the patio, enjoying the new fire pit on a clear evening, waiting for night to watch the space needle fireworks show. I react; rolling us to the ground and rushing her inside. We wait for Jason to tell us the all clear.

Gail moves cautiously down the hall, keeping a wall between us and the windows. Damm hard in my penthouse. "Christian, Anna. Parks says the sniper's dead. Luke and Jason are still moving to confirm."

"Where is he? Where is security?" I hiss in anger

"Parks on the roof, counter sniper. Jason and Luke are in the other building. They were hoping to capture the shooter" Gail say starting to get upset. Anna gets out of my arms and rush across the open space to hug her.

I look about and dash as well. Hugging my girls. I worry if this is a diversion. We need another CPO on duty. I startle has Gail Cell goes off. I realize ours phone are on the patio table. Great Chris? How stupid you get under pressure.

"Chris and Anna the sniper's dead, we are safe. Parks is checking the roofs and will be down in five minutes. Thomas is in the lobby. Mohmand is in the garage. Thomas will be up in moment." I kiss my wife and hug my friend and housekeeper.

"Let's get some whiskey and await the guys." Anna tells me. we all nod.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning: july5

t-pov

"Ok Leia was Morton biological daughter. He abused her since birth according to her journal. She was Eliana protégé. She believed she was going to be your next submissive. She was according to her writing a nutjob." Barney says.

"Kavanagh?" Jason asks.

"Eliana wanted blackmail on Kate's and her parents. She already got Emanon. Was working on Catherine Kavanagh. She had several sets of pictures of Kate and various hook ups. We can't find any entry of her dealing with Morton." Barney says contrite at the lack of head way on #3.

"Where is he? We know he made several attempts since Anna pop up." I growl

"Christian, we are going to find him. Take care of him." Taylor says soothing my nerves.

"Ok! Everything is settled for now. So, Chris we are going sailing on the boat while all this settles down. Gail is going to stay with Jason here. Parks is stuck with the police. So, we will take Luke as security. Sorry Luke but no Mia." Anna commands. We all split up and head out. I hug  
Gail. Letting her feel my love. Anna hugs her new mother.

We head out to the boat. We escape out into the Sound and circling the San Juan's. The weather is not the best, so we mostly motor about. Using only the computers and phones for work. Ignoring the press and everyone else. Luke and mac stay away from us a much a possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mia-pov: off Point No Point lighthouse:

I step on to Grace 1; kiss my boyfriend. Dare my big brother to toss me off. The speed boat has already pulled away. Anna laughing at Christian attempt to bring control to me. Mia Grey. you think he'd have learned by now.

" **We?"**

" **Mia! I said no!"**

" **Tough, I want my boyfriend."**

" **he's working, to busy for this shit."**

" **Hey, he can do both!"**

" **O' sure he can?"**

" **Screw your Christian Grey!"** I bark going nose to nose with him. Shit! I free-float over the water, good thing I still have on the life vest; pops in my brain as the cold waters of the Sound swallow me. I come up for air as Christian head pops up near me. I see the boat turning around to get us. Dam the water is freezing.

" **happy now, you made Anna mad!"**

" **I made Anna mad; You asshole! You threw me off the boat in open water!"**

" **I told you no! Damm it! Mia! when will you learn to obey me!"**

" **Never Neanderthal: I don't see how Anna puts up with your caveman act!"**

" **Spoiled brat, your allowance is gone. See if Luke can afford your dress and shoe fetish!"**

" **You won't dare!"** I scream as water hit us both. We look up to see Luke and Anna with empty buckets. How could Luke splash me, me?

" **ALRIGHT YOU TWO, ARE YOU GOING TO BEHAVE OR ARE WE CONTINUING THE BUCKETS!"** Anna says.

" **Alright! She can stay."** Christian barks at me.

Shit another bucket of seawater douses us. We look at the Luke and Anna. She drops the bucket back into the water to refill. "Ok!" I say quickly. I stare at Christian. He is mad. "Chris?" Anna says

"ok. Anna you win."

"Don't I always, husband. Come aboard. Anymore shit from either of you and your getting dumped on a deserted island. I'm sure I can find one around here" Anna sweeps her arms. as we soaked siblings climb up the ladder.

Luke takes me below to change.

"Mia you shouldn't have come. Honestly babe. I have to work. And its damm hard when your around. I need to protect you. I can't protect you and Chris and Anna."

"Luke, I had to come, you know that. an if's a choice between me and Anna. Chose Anna. If it Christian chose me." I tease him as the last of my wet cloth smacks the floor. He lifts my naked body into his bunk and screws my brains, what little I have according to my overbearing brother, out. Till dusk fade the cabin to darkness; we emerge for dinner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Talyor-pov: July 10

Mia bogarted her way on the boat. She should be safe. I split my time between Gail and hunting. I know we are missing something. Leia journal had several other submissive, private Dom's and several clubs. I get two crews sweeping them. One name continues to pop up in the journal. Susan, who is she and why is she dominate in Leia's life. We have been unbale to identify and locate her.

I take Gail to a dinner show, a friend of her husband is staring in. Arriving on the south side of Capital Hill district on Broadway East and East Thomas street, I conned Parks into driving us. Le Faux's Magnifique burlesque variety show. A roaring 1920's styled cabaret. We get seated and order dinner from Julia on Broadway Menu. I get the Tomato basil soup, while Gail gets the mixed green salad. We enjoy the preshow, talking to our table mates. A couple from Chicago and young couple from Valdosta, Georgia.

For our entrée Gail gets the Tofu Cashew Ginger Stir Fry with chicken over brown rice. Gail orders a California Estancia, Pinot Grigio. I get the 12oz. Ribeye Steak with balsamic glaze and Atlantic Blue crab meat, seasonal vegetables and mash potatoes. Washing it down with a Columbia Crest, H3 Cabernet Sauvignon from in state.

We split the New York Cheesecake with strawberry topping. With a nice bottle of French Taittinger, Brut La Francaise. I love tasting the strawberries and bubbly on her tongue.

The young couple get Smirnoff Strawberry Vodka & Coconut Rum &Blue Curacao with | Pineapple, Cranberry & Orange. Cocktails called 50 Shades of GAY. Splitting the Lobster Ravioli Striped with black squid ink and topped with tiger shrimp, cherry tomatoes, spinach, capers in an intriguing smelling garlic butter sauce

I will have to tell Anna about it. She teases Chris about being fifty shades of trouble.

The Chicago couple start the evening with Kim Crawford, Sauvignon Blanc, from New Zealand. Paired with the Angel Hair pasta, topped with salmon, crab meat, prawns, tomato, roasted red pepper and mushroom Seafood Pasta.

The show starts we enjoy the it and our table mates, ordering two more bubbly bottles for the table. I relax, letting the troubles and world disappear. Gail encourages my good mood with a hand job under the table. I let the atmosphere mellow me.

After the show Gail's late husband, Bob's coworker and friend sits with us as the room clears. I can't believe he is a guy. We chat when something hits me between the eyes. What if? It's possible isn't? We were looking for one thing, what if #3 something else. Anna did maim him. Maybe he decided to just go all the way?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

July 15: Roz-pov

I love when Christian is out of the office. I get so much work done. Well sometimes, before Anna. I spent my days putting out the fires Christian mercurial asshole ego and brains started. Now I can be producing and still get home early enough to enjoy my new life-in wife. I **Plan** to pop the **question** on Thanksgiving. Marry maybe on Cape Cod, A friend in New York as a summer house on the Cape I could borrow.

I walk along to Public Relations; this bullshit story is going to get someone fired. I turn the corner to find my head of PR cat fighting with an employee. Has they tumble over a desk I see something I know is wrong. The Blonde bimbo employee is sporting gear she would never have been naturally born with.

As they break; the Head of PR screams for security as the blond bimbo burst for the stairs. I start to follow.

 **"Roz call Barney, she was download something from a flash drive**. Its'? (she looks about, then crawls under a desk. Emerging holding a Kuromi figurine). **This**. (she pops the head off to show the USB.)

I look about the deserted floor. Shit He's? she's? it's? gotten away. "what was his's name?"

"His name? She was going by Susannah Summers."

"Well Susannah Summers was sporting ball. So? she was a he. We had better call Taylor."

Taylor is livid about Summers escape. He suspects it was Anna step father; the evil shit that tried to kill her. I'm pissed as well. Summers has worked here for over a year, even moving up in the PR department as a copywriter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One month later the cabin in the woods

I slide along the edge of the forest, watching for the guards. My stolen pump 870 shotgun tight in my hands. I move along the trees, watching for the dog. I have some nice poisoned meat for him. I watch as the lights play about the windows. Shadows move. I will dash across the clearing, smash the door. Kill the dog, than the Billionaire. I hope wounding Annie, I plan on going slow, very slow.

I watch the house as it quiets. The CPO left for Montesano, I have a stooge plant evidence I was there. As soon as my phone buzzes that they are there. I move. I smile at my plan, I've had a lot of time to think this thru. I was hoping to have them in the office all night to pay for hurting me, taking what belongs to me. taking her virginity, that belong to me, only me. I will make sure he dies slow.

The sat phone buzzes in my pocket. I move with grace and style towards the door. I feel the rush surge up into my brain. I am master of the world!

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO MAKE YOUR MOVE!" say a feminine voice.

I stagger to a halt, turning my head to her standing there at the edge of the trees, in that military camo, with weeds sprouting from some burlap coat thing. She holding some strange gun, with the magazine behind the trigger. She has no expression on her face.

"Well Annie, so ardent to serve me. Drop the toy, maybe I will let lover boy live." I try to casual swing the shotgun to take her.

She smiles, I almost have the damm thing around to kill her. BANG! BANG! BANG!

I stare up at stars thru the drifting clouds. I see Annie looking at me, with tears. She's crying for me. I try to smile as I feel warm water hitting my face. I look to the side; the damm dog is pissing on me, me! I feel hot, I smell sulfur. As darkness claims me. my soul scream in the fall.

Xxxxxxxxx

Talyor-pov

I moved beside Anna in her ghillie suit. I hold my smoking Bushmaster M17S 5.56 NATO rifle. Did he really think I would let him get that shotgun on my girl? I reach over and take her L22-A2 carbine version of the L86 LSW ("Light Support Weapon") British standard infantry rifle of the 80's and 90's. Ray had it customized for her small hands and frame.

I watched her on the range put measures three round burst at a 100yards in 10-ring for forty rounds. I know my girl can shoot. I just didn't want her to have the guilty of killing. I watch as Sawyer and Christian emerge from the side of the house.

Sawyer with his Bushmaster M17S. Christian holding a MR556 Civilian variants of the HK416. Looking out of place with the weapon, till I see his eyes. The passion, burning of need to protect his wife and soulmate. I see Gail step out of the door. "We have it all on tape. The Sheriff will be here in twenty minutes"

"Anna walks like a zombie toward the house, stripping the Ghillie suit. Till she is just in tee-shirt and camo pants. Christian hands his rifle to Sawyer; Starting for her.

She turns and runs into his arms, with SGT lapping about their feet. He takes around to the front of the cabin. I hand sawyer my weapon and hug my girl. "Jason, the answer is yes" she whispers in my ear. Joy overwhelms me, the evil is gone. my girl is at peace and happy with Chris. And this goddess is going to be my wife. I had to wade thru an ocean of tramps and misery to find my soulmate. I look about us. Family, this is our family. The family we chose.

The end.


End file.
